Mémoires d'une famille royale
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Son père, le roi Thranduil d'Eryn Lasgalen, lui avait donné les Mémoires en lui ordonnant d'y consigner le récit de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Mais le prince Legolas ne put pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir les vieux livres et de lire les lignes écrites par Oropher et Thranduil.
1. Prologue

Et oui, je commence une nouvelle fic. Je m'étais dis: "Finis Négociations avant!", mais la tentation a été trop forte. C'est ma muse qui commande. Je tiens trop à ce projet pour refuser de l'écrire quand j'ai de l'inspiration dessus.

Tout appartient à JRR Tolkien et ses descendants, sauf quelques personnages rajoutés car non présents dans l'oeuvre originale.

Cette histoire propose de suivre l'histoire de la famille royale de Vertbois-le-Grand, appelé Mirkwook par la suite. La première partie sera consacrée à Oropher, d'abord en Doriath puis sa venue à Vertbois et jusqu'à sa mort à la bataille de la Dernière Alliance. La seconde partie verra la parole être donnée à Thranduil, de la mort de son père jusqu'à la bataille contre Dol Guldur lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau et la renaissance du royaume en Eryn Lasgalen. Les bornes chronologiques font qu'on a une partie de l'histoire portant sur le _Silmarillon_ mais la majeure partie sera centrée sur Thranduil. C'est pourquoi je mets cette histoire dans ce fandom.

Voili voilou, je vous laisse avec le prologue.

* * *

Chroniques d'une famille royale

_Prologue_

**L**e prince Legolas prit place sur la chaise en bois verni. Il posa sur le bureau un gros amas de feuilles attachées par d'éclatants fils d'or. On pouvait lire sur la page de couverture : _«Mémoires de la famille royale de Vertbois-le-Grand »_. L'Elfe soupira. Son père lui avait donné ces livres le matin même. Avec un ordre précis :

-Mon père et moi-même avons complété ces mémoires. A toi d'en faire de même en racontant la Guerre de l'Anneau à laquelle tu as participé.

Thranduil n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il y avait une forte remontrance cachée dans ses dernières paroles. Elle s'était vue par le ton acerbe qu'il avait pris et par l'orage qui avait éclaté dans ses yeux. Le roi n'avait pas apprécié de son héritier aille en guerre sans son accord. La seule chose qui le calmait un tant soit peu était que son royaume avait aussi était en état martial et que son fils y aurait été tout aussi en danger.

_« Il me couve de trop. »_ Legolas sourit à cette pensée. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que le roi Thranduil Oropherion n'était qu'un Elfe coléreux, raciste-notamment envers les Nains- et froid. Mais Legolas savait trouver son cœur, qu'importe l'endroit où l'habile Elfe avait pu le cacher. Il savait que derrière la façade distante du roi, il y avait un père aimant et un ami sincère.

Retournant son attention sur les parchemins, Legolas prit le plus ancien, celui que l'âge avait bruni et écorné, et l'ouvrit à la première. A sa grande surprise, il ne trouva pas l'écriture fine et petite de son père mais un tracé plus grand et encore plus majestueux. Intrigué, il alla chercher la signature de l'écrivain : Oropher. _« Ainsi, c'est Daerada qui a écrit les premières pages. Ces Mémoires remontent à loin en arrière, au commencement même du royaume. »_

Le prince rabattit les feuilles et reprit la première page. Il était curieux de savoir ce que son grand-père avait noté. Il commença à lire les lignes dont l'encre séchée avait dû être recouverte pour être lisible.

_En les années 503-506 P.A., la ruine de Doriath devait être consommée. Je n'ai pas de plus terrible souvenir que ces jours-ci. Car je n'ai pu que voir m'être arrachées des choses chères sans pouvoir rien y faire. _

Legolas interrompit sa lecture. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous le choc. Le récit de son grand-père allait bien plus loin qu'il ne le pensait. C'était un témoignage direct de yeux ayant vu la destruction du plus grand royaume Sindar. Le jeune prince sentit un frisson d'excitation le secouer. L'envie de lire les Mémoires était soudainement devenue très forte. Mais il sut la réprimer. Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas à faire cela.

Prenant un parchemin vierge, Legolas trempa sa plume dans le pot d'encre et se positionna pour écrire. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, son grand-père avait usé de la première personne pour relater son récit. Feuilletant rapidement, il s'aperçut que son père avait fait de même. _« C'est donc ainsi que je vais procéder. »_ Posant la pointe de la plume sur la feuille, le prince Elfe commença à tracer les lettres. Il allait lentement, prenant soin de s'appliquer et ne voulant pas hâter la pose des mots. Tous devaient être écrits après mûre réflexion.

_En l'année 3018 T.A_., écrivit-il en reprenant la structure d'Oropher,_ je me rendis à Imladris. Mon père, le roi Thranduil, m'y envoya pour prévenir Mithrandir que la créature, Gollum, qu'il nous avait demandé de garder s'était enfuie malgré notre vigilance. En vérité, nous avions laissé la pitié prendre le pas sur la prudence et nous lui permettions de sortir pendant quelques heures. Mais un jour, Gollum refusa de descendre d'un arbre et des Orcs nous attaquèrent. Certains périrent mais nous réussîmes à tous les tuer. Malheureusement, Gollum s'était entretemps échappé. _

_ A Imladris se tint un Conseil de grande envergure. Elrond Peredhel avait en effet rassemblé des représentants des peuples de la Terre du Milieu et il y fut débattu du sort de l'Anneau Unique de Sauron qui n'avait pas été détruit à la bataille de la Dernière Alliance et qui avait été retrouvé._

Legolas s'arrêta. Ecrire le nom de la terrible bataille où son grand-père, et un tiers de l'armée d'Eryn Lagen, avait trouvé la mort l'avait renvoyé dans de sinistres pensées. Il n'était qu'un enfant quand cela était arrivé mais il se souvenait avec netteté de sa douleur et de son incompréhension quand son père était revenu seul. _« A-t-il écrit sur ce passage ? Y a-t-il consigné sa douleur ? »_ L'envie de lire les Mémoires revint au triple galop. Il avait peut-être là, à portée de main et d'œil, le moyen de mieux comprendre son grand-père et son père. C'était quelque chose de trop précieux pour être différé. Posant la plume dans le pot d'encre, Legolas reprit le vieux livre et l'ouvrit à nouveau.

La lueur de la bougie était à peine suffisante pour lire désormais que la Soleil avait disparu à l'ouest mais le prince n'y prit même pas garde. Il était trop concentré sur le récit qui se dévoilait à ses yeux.


	2. Partie 1-Doriath I

Oui, le chapitre 1 arrive vite. Ne vous y habituez pas, c'est juste que le prologue m'est apparu très clairement hier soir et que donc aujourd'hui j'ai pu mettre à profit ma grande inspiration pour travailler sur le chapitre 1. x3

Donc comme je l'ai dis, la première partie concerne Oropher. Nous avons son point de vue.

Il y a pas mal de personnages dans ce chapitre. Nous nous trouvons à Doriath lors du Premier Age. Nous avons donc Elu Thingol, le roi, et Melian, la reine. Le frère de Thingol est Elmo. Il a pour fils Galadhon et pour petits-fils Galathil et Celeborn (oui j'ai pris cette version de l'origine du seigneur de Lorien). Oropher est ici un parent lointain de la famille royale. Celeborn a bien évidemment pour femme Galadriel et pour fille Celebrian. La fille de Galathil, Nimloth, est la femme de Dior Eluchil, fils de Beren et Lùthien et donc petit-fils de Thingol.

Quant aux personnages inventés (en fait pas tant que ça): Hîthiavas, la femme de Galathil, et Eryniell, celle d'Oropher et donc mère de Thranduil. Pour la signification des noms, se référer au bas de page.

Je m'appuie pour ce chapitre sur le _Silmarillon_, partie la Ruine de Doriath. Les lignes en gras sont les paroles directement prises dans le livre. Les références sont en bas de page.

J'ai aussi inventé un nom paternel pour Thranduil: Melgaladh car Thranduil apparaît dans mon histoire comme son nom maternel.

Après tout ça, bonne lecture. ;3

* * *

Partie 1 : Oropher (Doriath)

_Page 1 _

En les années 503-506 P.A., la ruine de Doriath devait être consommée. Je n'ai pas de plus terrible souvenir que ces jours-ci. Car je n'ai pu que voir m'être arrachées des choses chères sans pouvoir rien y faire. Mais il me faut reprendre le récit dans l'ordre dans lequel il se déroula et ne pas anticiper sa fin.

La matinée où tout débuta, quelques années plus tôt, commença sous un étincelant soleil. Mon parent Celeborn était parti se promener dans la forêt avec son épouse, la belle Galadriel fille de Finarfin, et avec lui était allé son frère Galathil. Il ne restait donc auprès du roi Thingol que son frère Elmo et le fils de ce dernier, Galadhon, ainsi que la Dame Melian. Quant à moi-même, Eryniell m'avait entraîné dans les jardins souterrains de Menegroth.

Qu'elle était belle ma bien aimée en ces temps de félicités ! Son âme avait gardé la fraîcheur de l'enfance et ses lèvres fines ne se paraient que de rires et de sourires. J'avais rencontré Eryniell lors d'un bal il y avait déjà un siècle. Ses yeux ambrés, aussi doux que ceux d'une biche, et sa brune et soyeuse chevelure, et son teint blanc, et sa pose gracile; tout en elle m'avait conquis dès le premier regard. Pour moi, sa beauté rivalisait avec celles des Dames Galadriel et Melian. Eryniell a toujours rit de cela, me disant que j'étais aveuglé; oui : aveuglé par l'amour que je lui portais.

En ce jour-ci, elle était d'humeur joueuse et elle s'était amusée à se perdre dans les allées de fleurs, me lançant le défi de la retrouver. J'ai toujours eu à cœur de garder un aspect seigneurial et distant mais nous étions seuls et, avec elle, je pouvais me laisser aller. Ainsi débuta une partie de cache-cache dont le tendre souvenir ne m'a jamais quitté et qui sont de ceux viennent encore aujourd'hui apaiser mon âme torturée par ceux de malheurs.

Lorsqu'enfin je la rattrapais, après de longues heures à lui courir après- ma belle étant aussi agile que la biche dont elle avait les yeux- elle m'enlaça avec un doux sourire et me dit :

-Quand nous aurons un fils, je veux qu'il soit appelé Thranduil. Car la saison que j'aime le plus est ce printemps si vigoureux qui vient chasser l'hiver froid et blanc et ramène les mille couleurs des fleurs.

-Et si nous avons une fille ?, n'avais-je pu que répondre, charmé par le sérieux qu'elle mettait à trouver un nom à un enfant qui n'était pas encore là. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara sans hésitation :

-Ce sera un garçon et il sera un grand roi.

Et elle n'en dit pas plus. Je ne compris pas ses paroles car en ces temps je n'étais qu'un lointain parent de la maison de Doriath et le titre de roi ne m'incombait pas. Eryniell devait avoir eu une sorte de prémonition. Mais elle ne put elle-même expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire par là et nous finîmes par l'oublier; du moins pendant un temps.

Elle était ensuite allée cueillir quelques fleurs pour mettre dans nos appartements et nous avions quitté les jardins. Les endroits ouverts du Menegroth laissaient passer les rayons du zénith quand nous remontâmes dans les salles supérieures. Celeborn, Galadriel et Galathil étaient eux-aussi revenus de leur promenade et nous nous croisâmes dans la salle principale du palais souterrain. Eryniell m'abandonna pour aller parler avec Galadriel, avec laquelle elle était grande amie, et je me retrouvais en compagnie de mes parents. La discussion qui s'engagea porta sur les dernières nouvelles nous étant parvenues des royaumes au-delà des frontières de Doriath. Celeborn s'en intéressait particulièrement car, lui et sa dame, avaient parfois de noires visions du futur. Mais Galathil en riait. Pour lui, l'Anneau de Melian protégeait Doriath contre toutes les choses maléfiques et même de Morgoth lui-même. Et il était heureux en ces temps : sa femme Hîthiavas avait donné naissance, quelques siècles plus tôt, à une très belle enfant qu'ils avaient nommé Nimloth. Il nous abandonna d'ailleurs bien vite pour aller les rejoindre tant elles lui manquaient déjà. Nimloth était en effet venue pour un temps seulement rendre visite à ses parents.

Je restais donc avec Celeborn et nous parlâmes longtemps des malheurs qui s'abattaient sur les Elfes en dehors de Doriath. La chute de Nargothrond nous était déjà parvenue et nous avions tous pleuré cette cruelle perte. Les échos de Nirnaeth Arnoediad hantaient aussi les couloirs de Menegoth même si Doriath n'y avait pas pris part. Seuls Mablung et Beleg y étaient allés, refusant de rester loin de tels évènements, et ils avaient combattu aux côtés de Fingon. Heureuse initiative de notre roi que de n'y être pas allé ! Que serait-il resté de sa maison et du royaume dans un tel cas ? L'instigateur de l'alliance contre Morgoth, qui avait lamentablement échoué, n'était-il pas Maedhros fils de Fëanor qui avait juré, avec ses six frères, de récupérer à tout prix les Silmarils de leur père ? Les Fëanorians avaient envoyé des menaces à Thingol qui avait la garde d'un des Silmarils, héroïquement pris par Beren sur la couronne même de Morgoth. Curufin et Celegorm avaient même déclamé haut et fort qu'ils tueraient le roi, mettraient à bas sa maison et ruineraient Doriath pour le récupérer, sans comprendre ce qu'ils demandaient. Certes, le Silmaril avait été fait par leur maison mais les sacrifices de Beren et de Lùthien pour le récupérer annulaient cette primauté de possession.

Alors que nous en venions au sort de Beren et Lùthien, revenus de la mort et vivant heureux pour un temps mortel, les gardes se précipitèrent soudain vers la salle du trône, située à quelques pas de l'endroit où nous étions. Celeborn se tut et j'en fis de même. Aucun de nous n'était habitué à une telle agitation. Quelques instants plus tard, les gardes revinrent en sens inverse et j'en attrapais un par le bras alors qu'il passait à nos côtés. Quand il nous vit, il s'inclina.

-Seigneur Celeborn. Seigneur Oropher. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Quel est le sens de tout cela ?, lui demandais-je d'un ton péremptoire. Derrière moi, Celeborn posa sur le garde un regard tout aussi quémandeur.

-Un étrange Homme a été pris par les gardes surveillant les marches orientales de Doriath, au-dessus des Chutes du Sirion, près du Lac du Crépuscule. Il a demandé à voir Sa Majesté et a assuré qu'il sera reconnu. Nous sommes donc venus prévenir le roi Thingol.

-Et qu'a décidé notre roi ?, s'enquit Celeborn avant que je ne puisse le faire. Le garde nous répondit une nouvelle fois :

-Il accepte de voir cet Homme. S'il est une menace, il sera renvoyé hors de Doriath. S'il est un ami, Sa Majesté l'écoutera.

Ayant eu ce que nous voulions savoir, je laissais le garde repartir à son poste. Celeborn avait les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant sûrement aux tenants et aboutissements de cette affaire.

-L'audience doit être ouverte aux publics, lui dis-je, le sortant de ses pensées, Si nous allions y assister ? Nous en saurons plus alors sur ce qu'il se passe réellement et qui est cet Homme.

Ainsi nous fîmes et Galadriel et Eryniell nous y rejoignîmes. Galathil ne tarda pas non plus à venir se tenir aux côtés de son frère, le visage sombre. Sentait-il lui-aussi, malgré l'état de bonheur dans lequel il était, l'atmosphère lourde qui était tombée en Menegroth ? Les seigneurs Elmo et Galadhon vinrent aussi. Le fils rejoignit notre petite assemblée tandis que le père allait échanger quelques mots avec son frère. Il me sembla que c'était des mises en garde contre cet Homme et le danger que pouvait représenter le fait de le recevoir sans qu'il soit attaché. Mais Thingol répliqua qu'un Homme seul ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, à lui qui était un Elfe, d'autant plus alors que toute sa maison était rassemblée en armes autour de lui. A cela, Elmo ne put rien y répondre et, s'inclinant, il vint rejoindre son fils et ses petits-fils.

Eryniell me tira alors la manche, faisant se reporter mon attention sur elle, et je la trouvais bien pâle. Inquiet, je lui serrais le bras et lui demandais à voix basse :

-Qu'y a-t-il, dame de mon cœur ?

-Je ne ressens rien bon dans les évènements qui vont suivre. La Dame Galadriel m'a avoué pressentir un mal venir à nous et elle m'a dit que la reine Melian ressentait la même chose. Mais ni l'une, ni l'autre, qui sont bien plus puissantes et sages que moi, n'ont réussi à mettre un nom ou une image sur ce pressentiment.

-Quoi qu'il advienne, je vous protégerais, n'ayez crainte.

-Je n'ai pas peur pour nous, mon seigneur, car je sens que l'ombre nous épargnera pour cette fois.

Je ne compris pas ses étranges paroles mais je ne pus lui poser plus de questions. Déjà les lourdes portes s'ouvraient sous un son de cor et le héraut annonçait la venue de l'étranger. Quand je le vis, sombre, hirsute et presque en guenilles, une bouffée de mépris me vint. Mais un sentiment étrange me taraudait. Il me semblait reconnaître cet Homme. Et alors qu'il s'avançait, fier malgré sa tenue, les yeux de Thingol s'écarquillèrent d'une douloureuse surprise. Le visage compatissant, il se leva de son trône et écarta les bras en un geste de bienvenue.

-Surpris je suis de te revoir parmi nous, Hùrin Thalion, toi qui fus perdu à Nirnaeth Arnoediad et que l'on dit tombé entre les griffes et les maléfices de Morgoth. Dures ont dû être ces dernières années et terribles tes tourments.

Je fus saisi d'une grande surprise. Maintenant que le roi l'avait nommé, je réussis à reconnaître le grand Hùrin de la maison de Hador, celui qui, avec son frère Huor, aurait permis la fuite du roi Turgon de Gondolin alors que Nirnaeth Arnoediad tournait au désastre pour Elfes et les Edains.

Mais Hùrin resta silencieux et il semblait que son ombre jetait de mauvaises tâches sur les pierres qui l'entouraient. Eryniell se serra plus fortement contre mon bras et je pris sa main dans la sienne. La prédiction de malheur entrevue par ces dames allait-elle débuter par les paroles et les gestes de cet enfant des Hommes ?

Toujours sans mot dire, Hùrin mis la main sous les replis de son manteau et en sortit un objet qui étincela. J'entendis des cris de surprise étranglés résonner autour de moi et moi-même dus en réprimer un. Car ce que Hùrin venait de sortir à la vue de tous n'était autre que le Nauglamir, le Collier des Nains, fait autrefois pour Finrod Felagund par les artisans de Nogrod et de Belegost. Cette œuvre était un vraie chef-d'œuvre et tous la connaissait car sa renommée était grande. Nous étions à le regarder avec étonnement et émerveillement quand Hùrin cassa le silence en jetant violemment le Nauglamir au sol. Je réprimai un grognement. Une telle œuvre devait être traitée avec déférence, non pas avec tant de désinvolture !

**-Reçois ton salaire**, dit alors le descendant de Hador d'une voix terrible, pleine de fiel et de douleur, **pour avoir si bien gardé mes enfants et ma femme ! Car ceci est le Nauglamir, et beaucoup en connaissent le nom chez les Elfes et les Humains. Je l'ai sorti pour toi de la nuit de Nargothrond où l'avait laissé ton parent Finrod quand il est parti, avec Beren, le fils de Barahir, accomplir la mission de Thingol !1**

De tels mots mirent en émoi l'assemblée. Je posai la main sur la garde de mon épée, près à dégainer et à réparer l'affront fait à l'honneur de mon roi mais Eryniell posa la sienne sur la mienne et retint mon acte. Bien d'autres Elfes durent être retenus. Mais nulle épée ne fut tirée contre Hùrin Thalion car Thingol, bien que comprenant ses attentions, fut pris de pitié pour lui et retint sa colère, supportant le mépris de l'Humain. Puis la reine Melian parla en ces termes :

**-Hùrin Thalion, Morgoth t'as ensorcelé. Car celui qui voit par les yeux du démon, tout ce qu'il voit est déformé, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ton fils Tùrin est longtemps resté à Menegroth où il a reçu l'amour et l'honneur qui reviennent au fils du Roi, et ce n'est ni de mon fait ni de celui de Thingol s'il n'est jamais revenu en Doriath. Ensuite ton épouse et ta fille furent accueillies ici volontiers et avec honneur. Nous avons usé de tous les moyens pour empêcher Morwen de reprendre la route de Nargothrond. C'est avec la voix de Morgoth que tu fais des reproches à tes amis.2**

Alors toute la colère dans la salle redescendit, autant de notre côté, bafoués par les mots insultants de l'Humain, que de celui d'Hùrin. Il resta un moment silencieux, perdu dans les yeux de la reine Melian, et là, dans le royaume de Doriath encore protégé contre les maléfices de Morgoth, il put enfin voir la vérité et connu tout le malheur que Morgoth Bauglir leur avait réservé, à lui et sa famille. Il ne dit plus rien sur le passé et la faute qu'il avait pu voir dans les agissements de notre roi. Baissant les yeux sur le Nauglamir, qui gisait à terre, abandonné, il le ramassa et le tendit à Thingol en disant :

**-Accepte maintenant, seigneur, le Collier des Nains, comme un don venu de celui qui n'a rien et en souvenir de Hùrin de Dor-lomin. Car mon destin est rempli et le but de Morgoth est atteint, mais je ne suis plus son esclave.3**

Et, sans plus rien dire, il s'en alla, ressortit par les mêmes portes par lesquelles il était entré, et quitta les Milles Cavernes. Nul ne tenta de l'arrêta et nous frémirent tous en voyant sa face. C'était celle d'un Homme qui avait perdu tout désir de vivre, ayant tout perdu, et sa femme, et ses enfants, et son honneur et même un but. L'on dit qu'il voulut mettre fin à sa vie et qu'il finit par se jeter dans la mer de l'Ouest.

A mes côtés, Eryniell avait laissé tomber sa tête sur son épaule et sanglotait en silence. La voir pleurer pour un fils des Hommes me fit mal au cœur et je la serrai contre moi. Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencée, pourquoi devait-elle finir sur une note aussi noire ?

Maudit soit Morgoth Bauglir. D'autant plus que le mal apporté, bien qu'inconsciemment, par Hùrin Thalion ne faisait que commencer à planter ses graines en Doriath. Et ces graines ne devaient rien donner de bon pour nous autres Iathrim.

* * *

Ne voulant pas laisser plus longtemps Eryniell dans la salle du trône, encore assombrie par les dernières paroles qui y avaient été prononcées, je nous fîmes quitter le lieu discrètement. Nous descendîmes dans nos appartements et Eryniell eut un petit sourire en avisant les fleurs qu'elle avait pris le temps de laisser avant l'audience. Caressant doucement l'une des roses, ma dame avait les yeux perdus dans ses couleurs; des yeux encore rouges des larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler devant la douleur d'un Edain.

-Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour Hùrin Thalion, lui dis-je, Morgoth Bauglir fit et fait encore de grands malheurs et celui de cet Humain en est une partie.

-Quelle tristesse que les actes valeureux doivent toujours se payer à un grand prix. Je rêve d'un temps où la gloire ne sera pas entachée par les larmes.

-Ce temps a-t-il un jour existé ? Peut-il même advenir ou n'est-ce pas qu'un rêve qui ne pourra jamais être atteint ? La gloire passe par les armes or manier une lame entraîne la mort. Les batailles ne se gagnent pas sans larmes. Il y a peu de héros à vivre longtemps et sans douleur.

-Alors, mon seigneur, ne soyez pas un héros avant plusieurs siècles.

-Ne voudriez-vous pas que cela n'arrive jamais ?

-Je crains que ça ne soit une demande irréalisable. Vous êtes un Elfe valeureux et honorable et il arrivera un jour où vous devrez devenir un héros pour rester en accord avec vos idéaux. Je souhaite juste que ce jour arrive dans très, très longtemps.

Il semblait qu'Eryniell soit bien plus touchée par les derniers évènements que je ne l'avais cru au premier abord. M'approchant d'elle, je la pris dans mes bras et murmurait :

-N'ayez crainte, je ne compte pas devenir un héros de sitôt. Il y a trop de choses auxquelles je tiens en Terre du Milieu pour aller rejoindre les Cavernes de Mandos.

Eryniell fut rassurée par mes mots et j'eus droit à son magnifique sourire. La journée déclinait mais il restait encore de nombreuses heures avant que la Soleil ne disparaisse à l'Ouest et que le Lune ne se lève. Il nous tardait pourtant de voir les étoiles de Varda Elbereth.

Pour faire passer le temps, Eryniell sortit un jeu d'échecs et me vainquit plusieurs fois d'affilée. Au moins cela la fit rire. D'ordinaire nous étions à égalité et nos parties pouvaient durer pendant des heures mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs, bien noires. Eryniell semblait les avoir chassées avec ses larmes et arrivait à ne plus y penser. Je l'enviais pour cela mais j'étais bien trop fier pour me laisser aller de même. Ou alors ne pouvais-je pas éprouver assez de compassion pour pleurer pour un Edain ?

Fatiguée par toutes ces émotions, Eryniell alla se coucher plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Me retrouvant seul, je préférais aller me chercher une bouteille de vin à siroter calmement plutôt que de rester à me morfondre. Je venais d'ouvrit la bouteille et étais en train de me verser un verre quand on frappa à la porte. Je fus surpris d'avoir de la visite à une telle heure mais j'allai ouvrir et je me retrouvai face à Celeborn et Galathil. La présence du premier ne m'étonna guère, il venait souvent me parler quand quelque chose le tracassait, mais celle du second si.

-Vous n'êtes pas avec Hîthiavas et Nimloth ?, lui demandai-je en leur faisant signe d'entrer.

-Elles sont déjà dans les bras d'Irmo. Et Eryniell ?

-De même.

Nous nous tournâmes tous deux vers Celeborn qui eut un petit sourire et nous dit :

-Ma Dame est allée regarder les étoiles.

Nous acquiesçâmes. Je n'aurais pourtant pas été surpris de voir Galadriel accompagner son mari. Tout comme Melian, elle était une femme de grande envergure dont l'avis n'était pas à bafouer. J'invitais mes parents à prendre place tandis que j'allais chercher deux autres verres. Quand je revins, Galathil avait la bouteille à la main, étudiant son étiquette avec un air satisfait. Son frère le regardait sans rien dire mais je devinais qu'il s'amusait intérieurement de l'amour que portait Galathil pour le bon vin.

-Vous avez bon goût, Oropher !, me lança Galathil quand je revins. Cela me tira un sourire. S'il y avait une chose que je partageais avec Galathil, c'était cet amour pour le vin. Celeborn aimait aussi cette boisson mais pas autant que nous.

Après nous être servis, je m'assis à leurs côtés et pris une gorgée. Le vin était parfait. J'avais bien fait de choisir cette bouteille. Le claquement de langue satisfait de Galathil et le petit sourire de Celeborn allaient dans ce sens. Mais, en cette fin de journée, nous ne nous étions pas rassemblés pour seulement apprécier un bon vin.

-Que va faire notre roi du Nauglamir ?, demandais-je. En effet, par égard pour Eryniell, j'étais parti avant que Thingol ne parle du sort du Collier des Nains.

-Il n'a rien décidé,me répondit Celeborn, mis à part le garder.

-Mais il a émis l'idée de le réparer et d'y faire sertir le Silmaril ramené par Beren, rajouta Galathil. Les trois seigneurs Elfes se firent sombres. Combiner le Nauglamir et le Silmaril n'engendrerait-il pas un malheur encore plus grand que celui de Hùrin Thalion ?

-A-t-on des nouvelles des menaces de Curufin et Celegorm ?, m'enquis-je finalement, faisant suite à mes pensées. Galathil haussa les épaules. Nous nous tournâmes tous deux vers Celeborn. Mon parent aux cheveux argentés finit lentement son verre et dit :

-Pas que j'en ai entendu. Je pense que ce n'était là que des paroles en l'air. Mais le danger n'est pas à écarter. Si c'est Maedhros qui décide d'y mener suite, tous les autres Fëanorians le suivront.

-C'est là un terrible serment qu'ils ont prononcés, soupira Galathil.

J'hochai la tête et finis mon verre. Galathil me demanda la bouteille pour s'en resservir un. Je l'imitai en silence. Il était apaisant de rester tous les trois, silencieux, buvant seulement du vin. La guerre et ses malheurs apparaissaient si loin ainsi.

* * *

Des années passèrent sans que rien ne vienne troubler la paix de Doriath. Eryniell retrouva sa joie de vivre et la tristesse ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur elle. Mais, à la cour, ce n'était pas pareil. Les proches du roi voyaient bien que Thingol était de plus en plus sous l'emprise du Silmaril. An par an, ses pensées s'attachaient plus étroitement au joyau de Fëanor et nous craignons cela car les Silmarils, malgré leur beauté, n'avaient apporté que douleurs et malheurs à cause du serment des Fëanorians.

C'est à ce sujet que nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau, Celeborn, Galathil et moi-même, autour d'une bouteille de vin à discuter de politique.

-Le roi m'inquiète, leur disais-je et leurs visages n'avaient rien pour m'apaiser. Leur père et surtout leur grand-père essayaient chaque jour de diminuer l'emprise du Silmaril mais Thingol ne voulait pas les écouter. Même Melian commençait à ne plus avoir son attention sur cette affaire et leurs conseils avisés tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul, soupira Galathil. Ses traits étaient plus tirés que quelques années en arrière. Nimloth était repartie à la demeure de son mari, Dior fils de Beren et Lùthien, et, même si c'était un bonheur de la voir s'épanouir, Galathil ne ressentait plus cette joie extrême qui le faisait ne plus voir les problèmes qui l'entouraient.

-Ce qui est le plus inquiétant, renchérit Celeborn, attirant à lui nos regards intrigués, est que Thingol ne puisse plus souffrir que le Silmaril soit enfermé dans la chambre aux trésors. Il doit le porter jour comme nuit pour être rassuré. C'est là le signe d'une obsession de la lumière du Simaril et d'une méfiance envers autrui.

-Au moins, grognai-je, nous n'avons pas reçu de nouvelles menaces des Fëanorians. Ils se cachent en attendant de retrouver leurs forces.

-Ils viendront, assura Celeborn, le visage malheureux, Il viendra le temps où ils se rappelleront du Silmaril de Beren et tourneront leurs regards vers Doriath.

-L'Anneau de Melian les arrêteront, assena Galathil, La magie de notre reine empêchera le mal d'entrer en Doriath. Qu'il vienne de Morgoth ou de ces Fëanorians !

Mais Celeborn ne dit rien dans ce sens et resta grave. Quant à moi, je ressentais aussi que quand viendrait ce moment, nous ne serons peut-être plus protégés contre le mal. Aussitôt je me repris. Pourquoi la magie de Melian disparaitrait-elle du jour au lendemain ? Je me faisais du souci pour rien. C'était cette influence du Silmaril sur Thingol qui nous entachait tous et nous faisait avoir de si noires pensées.

Je le dis à mes parents et tous deux furent d'accord à cela. Nous ne savions pas à quel point notre espoir était vain !

* * *

Pourtant, l'espoir et la joie revinrent dans nos cœurs car nos familles étaient dans la félicité. En effet, Galadriel donna naissance à la gracieuse Celebrian. Il était amusant de voir leurs pères discuter pour savoir si Celebrian égalait ou surpassait Nimloth en termes de beauté enfantine. Evidemment, ni Galathil ni Celeborn n'étaient objectifs. Galadriel et Hîthiavas les regardaient d'un air exaspéré et finissaient toutes deux par lever les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enfantillage.

Quant à Eryniell, elle affichait depuis quelques temps un sourire mystérieux dont je ne comprenais pas la signification. Quand j'en parlais à Celeborn ou Galathil, ils en avaient un presque identique et refusaient de me répondre. J'en finis par demander à leurs dames, pensant que des femmes seraient à même de deviner ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête d'une autre femme. Hîthiavas me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés et finit par éclater de rire sans que j'y comprenne quelque chose. Galadriel abordait elle-même un immense sourire. Cela serait mentir que d'affirmer ne pas m'être senti très sot en comprenant que tous savaient ce qu'il se passait et que je n'arrivais pas à le deviner.

-Si Eryniell ne veut pas vous le dire maintenant, me dit alors Galadriel, c'est qu'elle veut le faire plus tard. Prenait votre mal en patience. Rien de mauvais pour votre femme ne se cache derrière ce mystère.

-Prenez garde à ne pas trop en dire, la prévint alors Hîthiavas, car Eryniell a une colère aussi terrible que difficile à déclencher.

Et elles rirent de nouveau puis partirent, me laissant avec plus de questions. J'en vins même à aller demander conseil à Galadhon et Elmo mais ils eurent la même réponse que Galathil et Celeborn. En désespoir de cause, j'osais aller parler de ce problème hautement familial et trivial aux côtés des affaires d'un royaume au roi et à la reine. Thingol haussa un sourcil et cacha tant bien que mal le sourire, maintenant attendu, derrière sa main. Quant à Melian elle me dit presque la même chose que Galadriel m'avait déjà dite. Je dus donc apprendre la patience sur cette affaire.

Nous étions vers le milieu de l'hiver et je ne sus rien jusqu'au début du printemps. Ce ne fut que quand les premières fleurs vinrent à éclore qu'Eryniell me fit enfin comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Nous étions tous deux assis dans l'un des jardins souterrains des Milles Cavernes à admirer les nouvelles fleurs quand elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, caressant son ventre, et me dit :

-Nous avons cette année un printemps vigoureux.

La façon dont elle prononça les termes de « printemps vigoureux » fut ce qui me mit la puce à l'oreille. J'interrompais ma phrase d'acquiescement et me redressais en la regardant avec de grands yeux. Me rappelant soudain la façon elle avait caressé son ventre en parlant, je sautai hors de la chaise sous son regard inquiet. Mais je n'avais plus de voix pour prononcer les mots qui me venaient en tête. Elle finit par comprendre et elle se leva avec un doux sourire. Mettant sa main blanche sur la mienne, elle me murmura :

-Vous êtes long à la compréhension, seigneur cher à mon cœur.

Je ne pus que la serrer dans mes bras, presque à l'étouffer. Cet enfant que nous attendions depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé. Et Eryniell me l'avait fait savoir lors d'un de ces printemps vigoureux qu'elle aime tant.

Quand les autres surent que je ne l'avais deviné que grâce à son intervention, j'eus droit à quelques commentaires amusés. Ils avaient évidemment tous compris depuis ce lointain sourire mystérieux que ma dame m'avait donné au début de l'hiver.

-Croyez-vous que cela sera aussi une fille ?, me demanda Galathil dès qu'il put me regarder sans afficher un sourire de plusieurs centimètres de long, ce qui déclenchait inévitablement ma colère. Celeborn, qui s'était décalé pour éviter que je me mette aussi en colère contre lui, revint vers nous, intéressé par la question. Je les regardais d'un air supérieur et leur servis le même sourire qui avait été mon lot quotidien pendant plus de quatre mois. Galathil gémit mais Celeborn parut encore plus intrigué.

-Cela sera un garçon, assurai-je. Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux étonnés. Il est vrai que j'étais vraiment sûr de cela. Après tout, c'était ce qu'Eryniell avait prédit. Mais je me tus et ne leur en dis pas plus, quand bien même Galathil me le demanda plusieurs fois dans les jours qui suivirent.

Les huit mois suivants passèrent avec une lenteur effrayante. Je ne tenais plus en place. J'aurais voulu qu'Ilùvatar fasse avancer le temps jusqu'au jour où mon fils verrait enfin le jour. Mon impatience fit rire Eryniell ainsi que le reste de mes proches. Notamment Celeborn et Galathil. Mais, eux, ils avaient déjà leurs filles à chérir. J'oubliais pendant cette période qu'ils avaient déjà eux-aussi connu cette abominable attente.

J'en oubliais également mon penchant pour la politique et je me tins au courant de ce qu'il se tramait en Doriath que par l'intermédiaire de Celeborn et parfois de Galathil. Ils venaient encore me voir pour discuter autour d'une bouteille de vin mais j'étais souvent distrait et je partais rejoindre Eryniell bien plus tôt que dans mes habitudes. Mais Celeborn fut compréhensif et il finit par me faire des synthèses dans le court laps de temps que je passai en sa compagnie. Grâce à lui, je sus ce qu'il se passait dans le royaume.

Le roi Thingol avait fini par s'incliner devant son désir de plus en plus grand de voir le Nauglamir réparé et le Silmaril enchâssé dedans. Pour cela, il convia les célèbres artisans Nains de Nogrod, alors présents à Doriath. Mais la magie du Silmaril est puissante et quiconque voit son éclat veut s'en emparer. Nul d'entre nous, et moi le dernier, n'eut à la pensée que les Nains, à la vue du brillant joyau de Fëanor, voulurent s'en emparer pour le ramener à leurs demeures. Ils furent habiles à nous le cacher et Thingol leur confia le travail de réparer le Nauglamir.

Mais je n'étais alors guère attentif à cette affaire et la source de ma haine des Nains n'avait pas encore jailli. Je sus cependant qu'Elmo et Galadhon s'inquiétaient de voir Thingol descendre seul dans les forges où travaillaient les Nains et d'y rester pendant de longs moments.

* * *

Notre enfant naquit lors de l'hiver, bien loin du vigoureux printemps qu'il devait lui être dévolu selon Eryniell. Quand je lui en fis part, elle rit à en avoir des larmes aux yeux et me rappela que si elle m'avait annoncé sa conception au printemps dernier, il ne pouvait donc pas naître au printemps de l'année à venir. Encore une fois, je m'étais senti bien sot. Mais Eryniell garda cela pour elle et ni Celeborn ni Galathil ne furent au courant. J'en fus bien heureux.

Comme ma belle l'avait annoncé il y a déjà bien des années, ce fut un fils qu'elle me donna. Il hérita en grandes parties de mes caractéristiques physiques avec des cheveux blond pâle et de grands yeux verts. Je regrettai de ne pas le voir doté des magnifiques yeux ambrés de sa mère mais Eryniell me reprit en disant :

-Il sera roi, j'en suis sûre même si je ne sais pas comment ni de quel royaume. Il vaut mieux à un roi d'avoir un regard transperçant que doux comme le mien.

Je dus en convenir. En tout cas, notre fils avait sa peau si blanche et sa beauté de visage. Ses traits seraient sans doute moins durs que les miens. Quand cela arriva aux oreilles de Galathil, il osa insinuer que cela n'arriverait que s'il n'avait pas hérité de mes poussées de colère. J'ai cru que j'allai lui faire des oreilles d'Homme. Ce à quoi il rajouta que c'était là la preuve qu'il avait raison pour mon tempérament coléreux. Je refusais de répondre à ses provocations.

Je nommai cet enfant Melgaladh, aimé de l'arbre, et laissait le soin à Eryniell de lui donner le nom qu'elle lui avait trouvé autrefois : Thranduil, printemps vigoureux. Notre bonheur était immense.

Une année encore passa et Thranduil nous comblait tout autant qu'il mangeait tout mon temps. Eryniell s'était malheureusement très affaiblie après la naissance de Thranduil et je craignais tant pour sa vie que ce fut moi qui m'occupa de notre fils, dans la majeure partie, lors de cette première année de son existence. Elle s'en désolait tant, et rien de ce que je pus lui dire n'y fit rien, que j'allai quérir de l'aide aux dames Hîthiavas et Galadriel. Melian elle-même vint la rassurer et j'eus la joie de voir Eryniell retrouver d'abord son sourire puis ses forces.

Les synthèses de Celeborn sur la politique de Doriath étaient en ces temps le seul contact qui me restait avec le royaume. La situation avec le Silmaril restait inchangée. Les Nains réparaient le Nauglamir sous les yeux vigilants de Thingol. Sous l'insistance de Galathil, nous parlâmes aussi du fils de Beren et Lùthien, Dior Eluchil, qui était devenu un grand et beau seigneur. Nimloth, qu'il avait épousée en 497 P.A., lui avait donné trois enfants : les jumeaux Elùred et Elùrin et la belle Elwing. Galathil se lamenta lors de cet hiver de ne pas pouvoir les voir plus souvent. La dernière visite de Nimloth et de ses enfants remontait à l'année où était venu Hùrin Thalion. Je crains que ce soit de nous voir si heureux, Celeborn et moi, avec nos enfants qui raviva sa douleur.

Peu à peu nous nous rapprochions de cette date fatale, cette année 503 du Premier Âge. Je ne vis rien venir, trop pris par ma vie de famille. Celeborn me dit qu'il trouvait son grand-père très inquiet pour son frère et qu'Elmo souffrait de le voir allait seul dans les forges des Nains. La suite d'Elmo se para d'armes, tout comme celle de Galadhon, et il instaura des gardes près des forges. Mais jamais il ne put les imposer à l'intérieur même des pièces. En cela réside un grand malheur. Car il aurait pu être évité ce qui arriva.

Eryniell était en train d'allaiter Thranduil quand Celeborn et Galathil entrèrent dans nos appartements sans même prendre le temps de toquer. J'allai les rabrouer quand leur vue me frappa. Leur teint était livide, ils étaient recouverts de leur armure et leurs épées ceignaient leurs flancs.

-Que s'est-il passé ?, dis-je dans un souffle. J'avais du mal à faire sortir les mots tant ma gorge était serrée d'appréhension. Mon cœur me faisait mal à battre à toute allure et je me sentais vaciller, mon inconscient savant déjà ce qu'il allait m'être dit.

Galathil voulut parler mais seuls des sons étouffés par ses sanglots me parvinrent. J'entendis derrière moi Thranduil se mettre lui aussi à pleurer et la voix basse d'Eryniell tenter de le calmer. Celeborn ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Puis les mots tombèrent, telle une sentence :

-Thingol est mort.

Le vacillement devint trop violent. Je perdis pieds. Celeborn dut me rattraper pour m'éviter une chute douloureuse. Autant que j'aurai pu sentir la douleur. Mon esprit semblait s'être mis en arrêt. Pourquoi ? C'était le seul mot qui se répétait en boucle. Notre royaume n'était pas en guerre. Avec Melian et Elmo en vigilance, nul traître ne se cachait dans nos rangs. Le roi n'avait aucun poison dans les veines.

-Comment ?, réussis-je à articuler. Celeborn eut un air triste et allait me répondre mais Galathil le coupa, crachant d'une voix pleine de fiel :

-Ce sont les Nains !

Devant mes yeux interloqués, Celeborn finit de me dire toute l'histoire :

-Ils voulaient le Silmaril depuis le début. Alors que notre roi leur faisait comprendre qu'il lui revenait à lui, les Nains se sont jetés sur lui et l'ont tué. Maintenant ils sont loin. Et ils ont pris le Nauglamir où a été enchâssé le Silmaril.

Alors elle fut là. La terrible colère incandescente. On me disait célèbre pour mes coups d'éclat. Les Nains n'avaient apparemment pas conscience de cela. Me dégageant de la poigne de Celeborn, pouvant à nouveau me déplacer seul, j'allai enfiler mon armure et ceindre mes doubles épées. Mes parents étaient ressortis le temps que je dise au revoir à Eryniell. Ma dame pleurait à chaudes larmes et avait arrêté d'essayer de calmer Thranduil. Cette vision ne fut qu'alimenter ma rage envers les Nains.

-J'y vais, Eryniell, lui dis-je d'une voix aussi douce que je le pouvais, Ne craignez rien. Je reviendrais.

-Faites attention, mon seigneur, je vous en conjure, me murmura-t-elle en retour, Revenez-nous.

Je l'embrassai sur le sommet du crâne, car elle avait la tête baissée, et je fis de même avec Thranduil. L'enfant ne devait rien comprendre à ce qu'il se tramait. Je les quittai ensuite. Celeborn et Galathil m'attendaient derrière la porte de mes appartements. Je lisais dans leurs yeux la même rage coléreuse qui animait mon âme.

Nous ne nous dîmes rien. En silence, nous allâmes rejoindre les guerriers rassemblés en vitesse par Elmo et Galadhon. Je me souviens ne pas avoir vu Melian. Mais Elmo était là et l'habituel Elfe calme et sage avait les traits déformés par la tristesse et la colère. On avait tué son frère et roi. Il ne laisserait pas passer cela. Galadhon parla à la place de son père, trop en émois pour parler, mais je ne souvins pas de ce qu'il fut dit. Sauf une seule chose. Ce que nous devions faire.

Tuer ces Nains. Les assassins de Thingol. Et récupérer le Nauglamir.

* * *

Signification des noms (inventés):

-Hîthiavas- hîth= brume, brouillard; iavas= automne

-Eryniell- eryn= forêt; iell= fille

-Melgaladh- mel-= aimer bien; galadh= arbre

-Iathrim= Sindar de Doriath

* * *

Références:

1 & 2: p 307 (Pocket)

3: p 308 (Pocket)


	3. Partie 1-Doriath II

Et donc voici le chapitre 2! J'ai renommé cette fic "Mémoires d'une famille royale" car la forme de ce récit est celui d'une mémoire et non de chroniques.

Ce chapitre conte le sac de Doriath par les Nains...une partie de l'explication de l'inimité Elfes-Nains. Je me penche encore sur le Silmarillon mais cette fois aucun passage directement tiré.

J'ai nommé les armes d'Oropher, Galathil et Celeborn. Je suis combattante moi-même, au sein d'une association médiévale, et je sais fort bien qu'un guerrier donne un nom à son épée. Donc on a: Carchivor ( carch: croc; ivor: ivoire) et Gampmith (gamp= griffe; mith= gris, pâle) pour les épées doubles d'Oropher; Hadrasgar (hadron : lanceur ; asgar : impétueux) pour l'arc de Galathil; Araeg ( ar : noble ; aeg : tranchant) pour l'épée de Celeborn.

Pour ce qui d'Aulë. C'est le Vala forgeron et époux d'Yvanna, Valier de la terre. Aulë, impatient de voir venir les Elfes, a créé les sept pères des Nains. Eru Ilùvatar est alors venu à lui et devant la modestie et l'amour d'Aulë pour ses créatures, leur a insufflé la vie à la condition qu'ils s'éveillent après les Elfes. Il a aussi dit que ses Enfants, les Elfes, seraient souvent en désaccord avec ses Enfants d'adoption, les Nains. Aulë ayant imaginé la structure des Nains en des temps où Morgoth régnait sur les Terres du Milieu, ils sont trapus et robustes, bien plus que les autres races. (Voilà, en rapide, le résumé de la création des Nains.)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :3

* * *

_Page 2_

Cette chasse au Nain est l'un de ces souvenirs dont on se rappelle avec assiduité les sensations ressenties mais non les événements dans leurs détails. Ce fut ce jour-là que naquit ma haine profonde pour les Enfants d'Aulë. Je ne devais jamais plus m'en défaire et, par la suite, elle alimenta ma méfiance envers tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des Sindar. Je n'oubliai jamais que la ruine de Doriath vint de l'extérieur, amenée par les Hommes et les Nains. Celeborn, que je suppose fut plus avisé que moi, même lors de cette affaire, me fit souvent la remarque que nous n'étions pas sans faute. Thingol était orgueilleux. Nous l'étions aussi. Et Morgoth Bauglir avait aussi une grande part de responsabilité.

Maintenant, des siècles plus tard, je peux écrire ces lignes en sachant que c'est ce que je pense réellement. Mais le choc de la mort de Thingol, que j'aimais et respectais, et la peur que j'éprouvai pour ma famille ne pouvaient me permettre de raisonner calmement et raisonnablement. Je me laissai envahir par cette rage aveugle qui était la seule chose qui me faisait me tenir sur mes deux jambes, la main sûre sur la garde de mes épées et l'esprit ne partant pas dans les dérives de la tristesse. Mais elle était bien là, cette horrible affliction, et nous en étions tous aveuglés. Même les plus sages d'entre nous n'ont pas pensé que s'en prendre aux Nains pourraient avoir des conséquences désastreuses celles qui nous sont par la suite tombées dessus.

Non. Nous ne l'avons pas pensé.

Les nouvelles vont vite dans la forêt de Doriath et nous sûmes rapidement que les Nains étaient partis vers l'est, en direction de Region. Galathil s'élança le premier, plein d'une rage que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Il bondissait d'arbre en arbre sans jamais ralentir. Ressentant le même besoin de vite rattraper les Nains, je ne tardais pas à le suivre. Mais là où Galathil, en archer qu'il était, allait dans les arbres, moi, je courais entre les fourrés, loup sauvage focalisé sur sa proie et déterminé à ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Seul Celeborn eut la présence d'esprit de prendre un cheval mais nous allions plus vite que lui car la forêt était épaisse et nous empruntions des chemins détournés. Je crus entendre mon parent appeler son frère, lui intimidant de ralentir, car en effet Galathil devenait de plus en plus lointain, mais il ne l'écouta pas et disparut bien vite.

Je devais être plus calme –et par lui suite je dus apprendre que mes parents avaient vu le corps de Thingol et que c'était cela qui avait mis Galathil dans un tel état- car je m'arrêtais pour attendre que Celeborn arrive à ma hauteur. Il haussa à sourcil en me voyant, je pense, si posé. Il est vrai que ma réaction était bien loin de mon tempérament coléreux habituel. J'étais encore bien trop choqué.

-Pouvez-vous rattraper Galathil avant qu'il ne tombe sur les Nains qui seront en bien trop grand nombre ?, me demanda Celeborn, la mine inquiète.

-S'il reste dans les arbres et les abat un par un avec ses flèches, ils ne pourront rien lui faire, assurai-je avec un sourire qui dut être très sadique. Celeborn soupira, et je ne sus jamais si ce fut à cause de ce sourire ou de l'emportement de son frère, et dit :

-Galathil est assez énervé pour sauter sur les Nains sans réfléchir.

J'acquiesçai avant de reprendre ma route, augmentant encore plus mes foulées pour rattraper mon autre parent. Devant l'inquiétude et les mots de Celeborn, je craignais maintenant moi-aussi pour la vie de Galathil. La mort de Thingol suffisait ! J'entendais derrière moi le bruit de sabots du cheval de Celeborn mais je l'occultai et avançai sans regarder en arrière. Bientôt, les arbres se firent moins resserrés et je pris garde de ne pas débouler dans une clairière qui ne devait pas tarder à apparaître. Avant de sortir des fourrés, et sans ralentir, je montai à un arbre et cherchai Galathil des yeux. D'un coup des cris stridents se firent entendre, tous les oiseaux de la forêt s'étant mis à crier en même temps, et je sus que les Nains étaient proches. Un rictus étira mes lèvres et je sortis mes épées sans faire le moindre bruit. Quelques arbres plus loin, je trouvai Galathil, perché sur une haute branche, les yeux luisant de rage. Son arc était bandé, en attente, et je n'eus qu'à suivre sa trajectoire pour comprendre d'où viendraient les Nains.

Me rappelant soudain la demande de Celeborn, je rejoignis Galathil sur sa branche. Je ne lui dis rien mais je me tins prêt à l'arrêter s'il faisait mine de sauter sur les Nains quand ils apparaîtraient enfin. L'attente nous parut durer des heures au lieu des quelques secondes qui passèrent. Les mains de Galathil ne tremblèrent pas une seule fois durant ce laps de temps et il ne relâcha pas sa corde d'un millimètre.

-Satanés Elfes ! Ils ont eu Dagrin et Boglïn.

Galathil se redressa légèrement quand il entendit ces voix, rauques et graves à la façon des Nains, et ses yeux se firent affamés. J'eus un pincement de corps en voyant mon doux parent si impatient à donner la mort, lui qu'elle avait toujours rebuté. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de ressentir une joie féroce en entendant que déjà deux Nains avaient trouvé la mort.

-Où est la fin de cette maudite forêt !, cria soudain un Nain en tournant sur lui-même. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit ! Je suis pourtant sûr qu'on a pris la direction de…

-Tais-toi !, fit soudain un autre Nain, plus baraqué. Il leva les yeux vers les arbres, nerveux, et je fus surpris de constater que son instinct l'avait averti de notre présence. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Galathil relâcha la corde de son arc. Sa flèche fila, vive et mortelle, vers le Nain qui eut la présence d'esprit de se jeter au sol. La flèche de mon parent se ficha alors dans la gorge de celui à qui il avait été demandé de se taire. Il tomba au sol dans un gargouillement et ne se releva pas.

-Les Elfes !, cria celui que Galathil avait manqué de justesse. Il se releva et se mit à courir vers l'autre bout de la clairière. Les autres Nains le suivirent. Galathil banda à nouveau son arc et tira une nouvelle fois. Et encore une. Chacun de ses flèches faisait mouche, soit dans le cou, soit dans la tête, soit dans le cœur quand il le pouvait. J'étais impressionné de ses performances et je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris mon arc, dans la hâte avec laquelle j'avais quitté mes appartements.

Mais ma colère se faisait de plus en plus forte, tout comme mon impatience, et j'en étais presque à oublier ma promesse à Eryniell pour me jeter, seul, contre la vingtaine de Nains qui restait encore debout.

Les oiseaux se mirent alors à chanter un cri de guerre et jaillirent des arbres pour aller picorer les barbes, les cheveux et les oreilles des Nains. Ils pestèrent et se défendirent comme ils purent, sans savoir que le pire était à venir. Abandonnant Galathil sur son arbre, je bondis sur les Nains en poussant un hurlement. Ils furent surpris de me voir ainsi débouler mais ils se reprirent vite et mes lames rencontrèrent des haches. Un combat mortel s'engagea alors et j'eus la satisfaction de sentir Carchivor et Gampmith s'enfoncer dans leurs chairs et leur sang couler sans discontinuité au sol.

-Il est seul !, cria celui qui semblait être le chef, le Nain baraqué. Mais une flèche de Galathil, qui s'enfonça dans l'œil de son compagnon de droite, lui rappela que ce n'était aucunement le cas.

-Où est le Nauglamir où a été serti le Silmaril ?, grognai-je en pointant Carchivor ensanglantée vers lui. Il me regarda avec mépris et ne répondit pas. Au contraire, les Nains se jetèrent sur moi avec plus de force, leur avidité décuplant leur peur de voir les deux trésors leur être repris.

Je commençais à être en difficulté quand le cor d'Elmo retentit et, juste après, celui de Galadhon. Ils arrivaient bien plus tard que je ne le pensais. Celeborn fut celui qui déboula le premier, arrivant enfin, et sa lame argentée vint décapiter le Nain qui allait m'entailler le dos. Je lui adressai un signe de la tête avant de reprendre le combat. Mes deux lames dansaient un ballet sanglant, à la fois arme et bouclier, et les Nains ne savaient pas comment passer le barrage qu'elles formaient. L'arrivée de Celeborn les jeta dans l'effroi car grand était son cheval et terrible son visage et il les tua sans pitié. Quant à Galathil, il avait sauté sur le dos de la monture de son frère et là, il tirait flèche sur flèche tout en défendant le dos de Celeborn. Elmo et Galadhon arrivèrent alors et leur charge signa la déroute des Nains. Ils voulurent s'enfuir et certains y arrivèrent mais ils furent impitoyablement chassés.

Je fis parti de ces chasseurs, tout comme Galathil, mais Celeborn resta sur le champ de bataille, cherchant avec Elmo et Galadhon le Nauglamir et le Silmaril dans le carnage. Nous chassâmes les Nains jusqu'aux rives de l'Aros mais, là, deux d'entre eux nous échappèrent. Galadhon, qui nous avait rattrapés, ordonna qu'on les laisse partir et nous nous en retournâmes à Menegroth. Là-bas, j'appris qu'Elmo avait retrouvé le Nauglamir. Il le fit apporter à Melian et ainsi se termina cette triste journée.

* * *

Je retournais dans mes appartements d'un pas atone. La mort de Thingol ne m'apparaissait que maintenant dans toute son ampleur. Maintenant que je n'avais plus d'objet de haine sous les yeux. Eryniell avait heureusement couché Thranduil depuis longtemps quand j'entrai dans nos chambres. Elle ne put retenir un cri affolé en me voyant. Surpris de sa réaction, je me tournai vers le miroir et la surface de verre me renvoya une image accablante. Toutes couleurs semblaient avoir déserté mon visage recouvert de sang. Mes cheveux étaient eux-aussi pâles et rougis. Et j'étais entaillé à plusieurs endroits blessures qu'Eryniell me soigna après que j'eus pris le bain qu'elle m'ordonna.

Elle m'installa alors sur une chaise et me mit une couverture sur les épaules. Je la laissai faire sans réagir. J'étais comme une poupée de chiffons. Enfin, elle m'apporta un verre de vin, après avoir longuement hésité.

-Un seul, mon seigneur, me dit-elle, Après, si vous avez encore soif, je vous ferais du thé.

Il me vint à la pensée que je n'aimais pas le thé et que je préférerais qu'elle m'emmène une bouteille entière. Mais je ne lui en dis rien et je bus mon verre d'une traite. Le vin sembla me réveiller. Et alors, je m'autorisai une chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis plusieurs millénaires.

Je pleurais. De tout mon soûle.

Ce n'était pas de gros sanglots audibles. J'avais mis ma tête dans mes bras, presque couché sur la table, et mes épaules tremblantes devaient être le seul indice de mon affliction. Eryniell s'assit sur une chaise à mes côtés et m'entoura de ses bras. Elle sanglotait aussi. Je l'entendais faiblement.

Je réussi tout de même à avoir une pensée pour mes amis et parents. Celeborn et Galathil perdaient plus d'un roi. Thingol était le frère de leur grand-père. Et je n'osais imaginer la peine de Galadhon ou, encore moins, celles d'Elmo et surtout de Melian.

Eryniell et moi-même pleurèrent longtemps. Nous sentions bien que tout le royaume était en peine. Doriath pleurait la perte de son roi. Et même le ciel était assombri, tant qu'on ne voyait pas les lueurs de le Lune et des étoiles. Nous finîmes par aller nous coucher et nous nous endormîmes vite, épuisés. Mais je me réveillai souvent pendant la nuit. Je ne me sentais pas tranquille et je craignais de m'éveiller dans un royaume en proie au chaos. Mais Doriath tenait encore, pour quelques instants.

Au matin, un bruit mat sur la porte me réveilla en sursaut ainsi qu'Eryniell. Thranduil se mit à pleurer et elle alla le rassurer tandis que je me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'ouvris sous mes deux parents. Ils étaient aussi livides que la veille et je devinais à leur tête que je devais moi-aussi faire peine à voir.

-Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi, marmonna Galathil. Son ton était si évident et abattu que je compris qu'il en était de même pour lui, et sûrement de Celeborn.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mène sur mon pallier ?, leur demandai-je, la voix plus sèche que je ne l'aurai voulu. Galathil s'hérissa et allait me répliquer sur le même ton mais Celeborn lui serra l'épaule et il se tut, tournant vers lui son visage coléreux.

-Oropher ne voulait pas être sec, lui dit mon parent aux cheveux argentés, il est juste aussi fatigué que nous le sommes.

La colère de Galathil tomba et il ne resta sur son visage que sa profonde tristesse. Soupirant de nous voir tous dans cet état, je me décalai et leur fit signe de rentrer. Eryniell était toujours dans notre chambre à s'occuper de Thranduil. Notre fils était malheureusement sensible à toutes ces ondes négatives que nous dégagions.

-Auriez-vous un bon cru en réserve ?, me demanda Galathil d'une voix lasse en prenant place sur une chaise, imité par son frère. J'acquiesçai et allai en chercher. Comme de coutume, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois attablés à une même table, autour d'une bouteille de vin. Et nous parlâmes de politique.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de la reine Melian ?, leur demandai-je. Ils fermèrent tous deux douloureusement les yeux et je me tendis. Quelle autre mauvaise nouvelle allaient-ils me faire part ?

-La reine Melian n'a plus voulu voir que Mablung la Main Lourde. Elle lui a donné la garde du Naglamir et du Silmaril, commença Galathil avant de se tourner vers son frère. Celeborn poussa un soupir et dit :

-Et elle s'en est retournée à Valinor. C'est ce que Mablung nous a rapporté.

-Où est-il à présent ?, m'enquis-je. Celeborn me répondit que la Main Lourde était en compagnie d'Elmo et qu'ils préparaient ensemble la lettre que Melian avait demandé d'envoyer à Beren et Lùthien pour les prévenir de la mort de Thingol.

-Et il y a plus grave.

Je me tournais vers Celeborn, hautement surpris. D'autant plus lorsque Galathil se prit la tête dans ses mains en gémissant et en en appelant aux Valar. Mon estomac se tordit et l'air me sembla plus lourd. Alors je le sus, sans que Celeborn n'ait à me le dire. Ce changement que je n'avais pas voulu voir jusqu'à présent.

-Doriath est ouverte à l'ennemi, murmurai-je, L'Anneau de Melian a disparu.

-Et Esgalduin chante différemment, renchérit Celeborn, La route vers Menegroth n'est plus protégée. La panique commence à monter. Thingol est mort Melian est partie. Beaucoup pensent à partir. Mais je ne sais pas où ils pourraient aller pour échapper à l'Ennemi. Gondolin ne s'ouvrira pas. Pas alors que Morgoth a ses yeux tournés vers elle. Turgon ne prendra pas ce risque.

-Mais rester ne promet pas plus de sûreté, murmura faiblement Galathil. Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, des trompettes de guerre sonnèrent soudainement. Un glas terrible qui déchira l'air.

-Oropher !

Eryniell venait de sortir de notre chambre, terrifiée, et me regardait, figée dans une position de proie acculée. Thranduil était dans ses bras, les yeux grands ouverts, pleins de questions auxquelles ne j'avais pas de réponse.

-Ces cors, murmura Galathil en se levant lentement, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre de la pièce. Celeborn finit à sa place :

-Les Nains. Nous sommes attaqués !

* * *

Celeborn et Galathil se précipitèrent hors de mes appartements. Avant d'en faire de même, je dis à Eryniell de préparer des sacs de voyage, des capes chaudes et de se rendre avec Thranduil vers la sortie la plus éloignée de la grande porte. J'ai en effet vécu ce combat comme perdu d'avance. Et lors ! Nous étions sans chef, affligés d'une peine immense, et le danger venait pour la première fois dans le cœur même de Doriath.

Car sans l'Anneau de Melian et profitant de notre désordre, l'armée naine en vint à fouler le sol du Menegroth.

Mon armure fut mise en quelques minutes et je ne pris même pas le temps de tresser mes cheveux avant de coiffer mon casque. Un sentiment d'urgence et de fin inéluctable broyait mon ventre et je dus mettre toute la force de mon esprit pour chasser de mon crâne ces pensées néfastes qui tourbillonnaient sans queue ni tête.

Eryniell sortit de nos appartements au moment où je ceignais mes épées. Elle avait attaché Thranduil dans son dos et portait ce que je lui avais demandé de préparer. Elle était effrayée, cela se voyait à son visage pâle et ses yeux écarquillés, mais son regard était ferme et son pas assuré. Ma belle ne se laisserait pas glisser dans les affres de la peur.

-Faites attention mon seigneur, me dit-elle, la voix ne tremblant que légèrement, Vous m'avez promis de ne pas être un héros avant plusieurs siècles.

Elle avait essayé de plaisanter sans pourtant y parvenir. Je lui adressai un petit sourire et vint l'embrasser. Thranduil dormait et je n'osai pas le toucher, de peur de le réveiller. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ces terribles événements.

-Allez-y maintenant !, soufflai-je à Eryniell en la poussant vers le chemin qu'elle devait emprunter. Elle m'adressa un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons. Bientôt elle eut disparu et les clameurs du combat montèrent à mes oreilles.

Et d'un coup, je vis rouge. Ces horribles Nains osaient profaner les Milles cavernes ? Ils ne méritaient que la mort !

Glissant sur les escaliers plus que je ne les descendis, je me rendis sur le champ de bataille, qui n'était d'autre que le palais de Thingol, le cœur de Doriath, cet endroit que j'avais cru à jamais protégé d'une telle chose. Alors que je bondissais au cœur de la mêlée, je vis Galathil se tourner vers moi avec un regard surpris, et légèrement effrayé. Bien. Si mon parent avait peur de moi, ce devait être la terreur chez les Nains. Mais leur créateur, Aulë, les avait pensé robustes, autant de cœur que de corps, et ils ne flanchèrent pas contre mon assaut. Au contraire, ils le soutinrent. Ma rage s'en trouva décuplée et je me laissai aller dans une frénésie sauvage, ne gardant qu'une mince portion de raison nécessaire pour différencier l'ami de l'ennemi et le maître du simple soldat. J'avais promis. Promis à Eryniell de survivre.

Carchivor et Gampmith dansaient un ballet mortel, éclat blanc, éclat gris, éclat se teintant du sang des Nains. Lors de ce combat dans les Milles Cavernes, je poussai mon art des deux épées très haut. L'ennemi était nombreux et leurs coups forts. Gampmith parait; Carchivor attaquait. Et à la même seconde où Carchivor devenait bouclier, Gampmith redevenait épée. Elles n'étaient qu'un barrage de lames impossible à franchir. Toutes les blessures que je reçu ce jour-là furent soit des coups vicieux venus de derrière, soit des flèches perdus que je n'avais vu venir.

Tout à mon combat, je ne voyais rien d'autre que mes adversaires et je fus totalement pris par surprise quand on m'agrippa sous les bras pour me faire reculer. Mon esprit me criait d'attaquer les opportuns mais je n'en fis rien car mon instinct me soufflait de rester calme. Et cela fut heureux ! Car c'étaient là Galathil et Celeborn.

-Vous voyez, fit le second, parlant à son frère, Oropher sait encore reconnaître un ami d'un ennemi.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'amener la nuance que seul mon instinct l'avait pu. Sans lui, je les aurai probablement confondus avec l'ennemi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'avoir arrêté ? Tournant mon regard vers le champ de bataille, je ne vis qu'un carnage de corps. Tant de morts ! Pas seulement des Nains, mais aussi de nombreux Elfes.

-Où sont-ils ?, grognai-je. Il n'y avait en effet pas assez de cadavres pour que toute l'armée naine ait été anéantie.

-Ils ont réussi à passer, me répondit Celeborn. Je remarquai qu'il avait une vilaine plaie sur la tempe. Suivant mon regard, son frère s'en aperçut et déchira un morceau de sa tunique, de toute façon devenue une loque. Il pressa le bandage de fortune contre la blessure. Celeborn grimaça et sembla enfin s'en rendre compte.

-Et vos dames ?, demandai-je soudain. J'avais ordonné à Eryniell de partir mais qu'avaient fait Galadriel et Hîthiavas ?

-Elles ont suivi Eryniell.

J'acquiesçai. Cela valait mieux. Nos femmes et nos enfants étaient ainsi en sécurité. Mais notre soulagement fut de courte durée. Le silence fut soudain brisé par un puissant cri de douleur, une lamentation funèbre qui nous perça le cœur. D'autant plus quand on reconnut la voix de l'Elfe qui venait de crier : Galadhon.

Galathil et Celeborn furent auprès de leur père avant que je ne puisse moi-même réagir. Et je devinai le malheur quand je vis leurs visages d'abord surpris devenir des masques de souffrance. Galathil s'effondra, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter, et son corps était secoué de sanglots. Quant à Celeborn, bien qu'il restât debout, sa peine était visible par les gouttes argentées qui tombaient de derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. Galadhon n'émettait maintenant que de petits cris plaintifs, prostré près du corps d'un autre Elfe. Un vieil Elfe portant la tenue royale de Doriath.

Elmo, le frère de notre roi, avait rendu l'âme pendant la bataille.

Personne n'osa émettre le moindre son. On n'entendait que les cris, les sanglots et les larmes des proches d'Elmo. Je fus le premier à m'approcher d'eux. Sans mot dire, je plaçai une main que je voulus rassurante sur l'épaule de Galathil et tendit la main pour attraper le bras de Celeborn. Mais je ne me sentais pas assez proche de leur père pour me permettre une telle chose avec lui.

Celeborn se reprit le premier. Peut-être était-ce l'œuvre de la dame Galadriel dont l'esprit est fort et peut parler à celui des autres ? Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. A vrai dire, ce pouvoir me rendait mal à l'aise. Mon parent me confia Galathil après m'avoir remercié du regard et s'approcha de son père. Galadhon était toujours agenouillé par terre, tenant le corps sans vie d'Elmo dans ses bras, ses lèvres ne s'ouvrant que pour émettre ses plaintes. Celeborn avança la main, ferma les yeux de son grand-père et aida Galadhon à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il se laissa faire sans réagir et je me rappelle avoir craint pour sa vie. Mais cette lignée est forte et, une fois en contact avec son fils, il inspira deux fois et son regard redevint déterminé.

Quant à moi, je relevai aussi Galathil mais mon ami pendait mollement dans mes bras et je savais que si je le lâchais, il tomberait.

-Reprenez-vous, Galathil, lui dis-je, de ma voix la moins irritée possible, Il y a encore beaucoup à faire.

Il me regarda d'un œil éteint avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Je ne le pressai pas plus et j'eus bientôt la satisfaction de le voir se redresser tout seul. Je compris toutefois qu'il ploierait de nouveau quand la crise serait passée. Comment lui reprocher cela ? Après son roi et grand-oncle, voilà qu'il perdait son grand-père. Ses pensées actuelles devaient être remplies de crainte pour son frère et son père. Du genre : les perdrai-je eux aussi ? A nouveau, j'enserrai son épaule d'une poigne réconfortante et il me rendit le geste.

-Que les plus blessés pouvant encore bouger s'occupent des premiers hommages, dit soudain Galadhon, sortant tout le monde de sa torpeur. Les autres : venez avec moi. Nous avons encore des combats à mener.

Il avait le regard ferme, décidé à reprendre le rôle de son père : celui de guider les Iathrim en l'absence de Thingol et de Melian. Nous lui obéîmes sur le champ. Galadhon adressa un dernier regard au corps de son père puis s'engagea dans le couloir prit par les Nains, nous autres à sa suite. Les envahisseurs devaient être loin désormais. Nous étions restés longuement immobiles, à pleurer nos morts.

Notre petite troupe croisa des Elfes pendant son trajet. Des réfugiés des combats s'étant déroulés dans les différentes salles. « Les Nains tuent et pillent tout ce qu'ils peuvent. » Voilà la phrase qui revenait le plus souvent dans leur bouche. Il n'y avait pas une famille pour ne pas pleurer la perte d'un proche.

Ma colère devint alors si grande que mes foulées s'agrandirent et je me retrouvai à dépasser Galadhon, la mâchoire crispée et le regard haineux. Étrangement, il ne m'arrêta pas. Pas plus que les autres Elfes nous accompagnant. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'étais terrible à voir. Et j'avais démontré être assez maître de moi pour ne pas faire de sottises. S'ils savaient ! Je n'étais pas du tout maître de moi. Mais la promesse faite à Eryniell était tellement gravée dans mon esprit que j'étais prudent sans même y penser.

Des bruits de combats nous firent soudain dresser la tête. Sans attendre aucun ordre, je sortis Carchivor et Gampmith de leurs fourreaux et me précipitai en avant. J'entendis Galadhon dire quelque chose, sans comprendre quoi, et bientôt j'eus Galathil à droite et Celeborn à gauche. Ce fut alors que je remarquai qu'ils avaient leurs armes favorites, celles qu'ils avaient dit n'utiliser que dans les plus graves crises. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de les prendre pour la chasse aux Nains. Galathil tenait Hadrasgar et le bois argenté de l'arc était tendu au maximum. Trois flèches nous précédèrent dans notre attaque. Autant de pas qu'il nous fallut pour atteindre le premier Nain. C'est alors que je vis l'éclat blanc d'Araeg trancher la tête de ledit Nain et je ne pus retenir mon sourire. Grande a toujours été ma joie de combattre aux côtés de Celeborn lorsqu'il maniait cette épée ! Araeg était sœur de Carchivor et Gampmith : elles venaient toutes trois du même forgeron, un maître réputé de Doriath. Qui mourut lors de ce sac.

Nous arrivâmes sur les Nains. Et ce fut une nouvelle danse. Une danse mortelle comme l'est toujours le combat. Nous gagnâmes cette bataille et d'autres qui suivirent mais les Nains étaient innombrables et nous fûmes de plus en plus repoussés vers le centre du palais. Encerclés.

Ce fut devant les portes du trésor que se déroula la dernière bataille de cette horrible journée.

* * *

Les Nains nous y avaient poussés en gagnant l'avantage des nombreux combats. Nous reculions de plus en plus vers cet endroit du palais où se trouvaient le Nauglamir et le Silmaril. Ils étaient ce que voulaient les Nains. Depuis le début. Nous l'avions compris très tôt mais ils étaient trop nombreux et la pression trop forte pour qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose. Le sachant, nous aurions pu rompre le combat, leur abandonner le Silmaril, et beaucoup de vies auraient été épargnées. Mais la colère embrasait nos cœurs et nos esprits et nous ne raisonnions plus qu'avec haine. Et puis, qui a déjà abandonné un Silmaril de plein gré?

Mon arrivée dans l'antichambre du trésor dut être fracassante. Un massif Nain m'avait en effet envoyé un puissant coup de massue que je n'avais paré qu'avec peine. La force du choc m'avait fait reculer et je m'étais pris les pieds dans un cadavre –Elfe ? Nain ? Je ne le sus jamais. S'en suivit des roulades sur plusieurs mètres avec grand bruit de métal. Mais ma chute resta inaperçue dans le massacre ambiant. Enfin pas tant que ça. Mon adversaire avait bien évidemment vu ma déconfiture et il s'était précipité pour me donner le coup de grâce. Je réussis à arrêter son premier assaut avec Gampmith mais Carchivor était coincée, tout comme mon bras, sous un corps qui venait de tomber. Je vis cette fois-là la mort approcher à grande vitesse. Mes dernières pensées auraient été pour Eryniell et Thranduil mais il n'était pas écrit que je mourrais là.

Une flèche à la hampe argentée se planta soudain dans le torse du Nain qui hurla en reculant et ne put donc pas voir venir l'acier blanc d'Aereg. Le soulagement m'envahit tout entier. Galathil et Celeborn m'avaient sauvé.

Mon parent aux cheveux argentés m'aida à me remettre sur pieds.

-Allez-vous bien ?, s'enquit-il avec inquiétude. Il m'avait en effet vu rouler. Je fis quelques mouvements avec Carchivor et fus satisfait de ne ressentir aucune douleur plus grave que des muscles trop sollicités.

-De simples contusions, répondis-je. Celeborn fut soulagé et me rendit mon casque que j'avais perdu dans l'action. Je le remis d'un geste lent. Une flèche fila soudain près de mon bras et alla se planter dans la gorge de l'archer Nain qui allait nous tirer dessus. Galathil apparut à nos côtés et grogna à notre adresse :

-Par Eru, faites attention ! Nous sommes en pleine bataille !

Oui. Et nous l'avions légèrement oublié. Mes oreilles étaient devenues sourdes des clameurs du combat, à force de les avoir entendues. Nous allions reprendre l'assaut quand l'acte décisif de cette bataille fut engagé. Un meurtre. Une mort qui donnera la victoire aux Nains.

Nous entendîmes d'abord un cri étranglé. Je fus le premier à reconnaître la voix de Mablung. La Main Lourde protégeait l'entrée au trésor. Il était seul car tous les autres étaient tombés. Mais lui n'abandonnait pas. Melian elle-même lui avait confié la garde du Nauglamir et du Silmaril. Il avait la détermination de remplir cette mission. Et cela lui coûta la vie.

Nous ne pûmes rien faire pour lui. La lourde lance lui perforait déjà le torse de part en part que nous nous rendions compte que sa garde avait été contournée. Le visage crispé sous l'effort et l'énervement, Mablung décapita son ennemi d'un geste ample, trop pour être voulu. Il retira ensuite le fer acéré de ses chairs et s'appuya lourdement contre les deux battants d'or. Son épée restait droite et levée vers l'ennemi mais ses yeux devenaient vagues. Ses jambes le portaient encore mais son sang coulait à flots.

La mort le prenait peu à peu.

Je voulu m'élancer vers lui mais les Nains firent alors de même. Mablung était seul contre la porte. Ils étaient des dizaines. Ses cris nous parvinrent. Rage. Désespoir. Râles d'agonie. Nous vîmes l'éclat de sa lame trancher trois fois. Puis il se tut et les Nains marchèrent sur son cadavre et se fracassèrent sur les portes, décidés à les ouvrir.

Mon élan avait été coupé quand j'avais compris arriver trop tard. J'avais promis à Eryniell. Si je m'engageai dans ce combat perdu, j'allai rompre cet engagement. Mais il me fallut pourtant plusieurs secondes pour que je me retourne vers mes parents. Déjà les autres Elfes fuyaient sous les ordres de Galadhon qui, voyant notre défaite, refusait que plus de vies soient gâchées.

-Il faut partir, murmura Celeborn en coulant un regard inquiet à son frère. Galathil avait les yeux posés sur son carquois qui battait sa hanche gauche. Vide. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Celeborn soupira de soulagement et je demandai ce qu'il se serait passé s'il lui restait encore des flèches.

-Oropher ?, me dit alors mon parent. Je clignai des yeux et m'aperçus de mon immobilité. Secouant la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, je m'avançai vers Celeborn et lâchai :

-J'arrive.

Ainsi nous quittâmes l'antichambre du trésor au moment où les portes cédaient sous les hurlements joyeux des Naugrim. Ainsi nous sortîmes de Menegroth comme s'il ne s'agissait plus de notre demeure. Chassés. Et désespérés.

* * *

L'on sut plus tard que Beren était sorti de Tol Galen pour venger Thingol et reprendre le Nauglamir. Nous ne participâmes pas à ces combats. Affaiblis, perdus, endeuillés, nous nous cachâmes dans les profondeurs de Doriath. Les échos de Sarn Athrad nous parvinrent pourtant. Le seigneur de Nogrod avait été tué par Beren lui-même, le trésor de Doriath jeté dans la rivière Ascar qui fut rebaptisée Rathloriel, le Lit d'or, et le Nauglamir fut repris. Nous ne le réclamâmes pas. Il revenait de droit à Lùthien, fille de Thingol, et femme de Beren qui avait acquis le Silmaril de grandes luttes pour elle.

Il fut aussi dit qu'au cou de Lùthien, le Nauglamir n'était que magnificence. Et le pays des Morts-Vivants en Tol Galen devint presque comparable à Valinor pendant un temps. Depuis lors plus aucun autre endroit ne fut plus beau, plus fertile ni plus lumineux.

Mais nous ne le vîmes pas. Car les Iathrim ne quittèrent pas Doriath. Même ceux qui étaient partis au début des malheurs, à la mort du roi Thingol, revinrent vers nous. Ils ne pouvaient quitter ces terres où ils étaient nés et avaient vécus.

Nous délaissâmes le Menegroth après avoir récupéré nos morts et évacué les cadavres des Nains. Nous rendîmes hommage aux premiers et les seconds furent traités avec soin. Malgré notre haine, nous ne pouvions mutiler ou abîmer volontairement un corps. De grands jours de deuil s'installèrent. Certains se renfrognèrent et le mutisme devint coutume. Ils erraient à la nuit tombée et ne se montraient plus sous le soleil. Seule la lueur des étoiles apaisait leurs âmes.

Galadhon resta notre chef. Fils d'Elmo frère de Thingol, il était celui auquel cela incombait. Ce fut un lourd fardeau pour lui mais il s'acquitta de sa tâche avec diligence. Toutefois il ne se nomma jamais roi, et parla sévèrement à ceux qui le firent, car l'héritier du trône de Menegroth était Dior Eluchil fils de Beren et Lùthien. Mais Dior restait à Tol Galen.

Celeborn tint bon, tout comme moi. Et ce pour la même raison : nos enfants. Ce fut aussi ce qui motiva nos femmes. Nous ne voulions pas qu'ils aient à voir, avec des yeux si jeunes, notre douleur et notre morosité. Mais Galathil s'effondra, comme je l'avais vu dans les cavernes. Il fallut le surveiller jour et nuit, lui rappeler de manger, de se baigner, de se vêtir. Ses yeux perdirent leur joie, sa bouche son sourire et l'on vint même à ne pas entendre sa voix pendant une année. Hithiavas était éplorée de le voir ainsi mais elle resta solide pour lui.

Eryniell fut forte elle aussi. Elle ne laissa transparaître son chagrin que quand elle me vit revenir, couvert de sang et de poussières, mais bien vivant. Nous fûmes parmi les derniers à sortir des Milles Cavernes et elle avait imaginé le pire. Quand elle m'avait vu, elle s'était précipitée sur moi et m'avait enlacé avec bien plus de force que je ne le pensais. La peur décuple la force dit-on.

Et Thranduil. Thranduil grandissait. Il était de plus en plus vif et curieux. Il fut notre lumière, à Eryniell et moi, lors de ces jours de malheurs. Il me suffisait de voir son visage enfantin et innocent pour oublier mes souvenirs et mes pensées de souffrance et de mort.

Ainsi se passa toute une année. Cachés dans la forêt, sortant plus volontiers sous les étoiles et le Lune que sous la Soleil, et fermés aux étrangers, nous nous morfondîmes dans un deuil général et prolongé. Puis, en l'an 504 P.A., la lumière revint pour un temps en Doriath.

Nous entendîmes d'abord les chevaux. Hennissements et bruits de clochettes précédaient la procession. Galadhon ordonna qu'on envoie une patrouille voir qui s'aventurait en Doriath. Celeborn et moi nous portâmes volontaires et nous réussîmes à traîner Galathil avec nous.

Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise en voyant la longue file de cavaliers ! Blanche était la robe de leurs chevaux. D'or les courroies de leurs harnachements. Et à leur tête venait un bel Elfe au port royal et aux yeux qui ne trompaient pas. Hérités de Lùthien. Hérités de Thingol.

Dior Eluchil, ultime héritier de Thingol, venait d'arriver en Doriath.

-Le roi est là, dit soudain Galathil, brisant son mutisme qui avait duré une année entière. Et ses yeux étaient redevenus vivants. Alors j'y crus un instant. A l'espoir.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Partie 1-Doriath III

Me voilà (enfin, me direz-vous) avec le chapitre suivant de ces Mémoires. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre se déroulant en Doriath.

Bonne lecture! ;3

* * *

_Page 3_

Pendant un temps, les malheurs se tinrent loin de Doriath. Le Nauglamir où brûlait le Silmaril se trouvait au cou de la gracieuse Lùthien en Tol Galen et un roi était de retour dans la forêt avec le désir de reconstruire le royaume.

Dior commença par aller à la rencontre de Galadhon et, devant tous les Iathrim rassemblés, il le remercia sincèrement d'avoir pris soin du peuple de Doriath en son absence. Peut-être suis-je trop méfiant et cynique mais j'y vis aussi le soulagement de voir le trône encore libre. Après plus d'un an sans venir le réclamer, Dior aurait pu en être déchu et Galadhon aurait pu le prendre pour lui. Mais le fils d'Elmo n'avait aucunement une telle chose à l'esprit et il s'agenouilla bien bas devant Dior.

Après cela, la guérison de Galathil put vraiment commencer. Car avec Dior étaient venus Nimloth et ses enfants, les jumeaux Elùred et Elùrin et la belle Elwing. La joie de Galathil ne peut être décrite tant elle fut grande. Il retrouva son sourire, sa joie de vivre et sa voix sortit plus volontiers de sa bouche.

A la suite d'Eluchil, nous retournâmes à Menegroth. Quelle émotion fut celle qui nous étreignit quand nous foulâmes à nouveau le sol des Milles Cavernes ! Joie et tristesse. Amour et colère. Espérances et peurs. Nous ne sûmes pas partager ces sentiments tous intimement entremêlés. Heureusement nous avions de grandes tâches à accomplir : pour relever Doriath, il fallait d'abord redonner au Menegroth sa splendeur. Les corps et le sang des batailles avaient été effacés des cavernes mais les salles portaient encore les signes du sac qu'elles avaient subi.

Il restait peu de richesses en Menegroth !

Si nous avions appelé les artisans des Naugrim, la reconstruction aurait été plus rapide, avant leur trahison, ils avaient été souvent admis à Menegroth. Mais, aux vues des derniers événements, il était impossible de même songer à mander l'aide des Nains de Nogrod et de Belegost. La haine de certains des Iathrim était si forte que les chambres dévolues à ces artisans furent incendiées et condamnées.

Il fallait aussi songer à la protection du royaume. L'Anneau de Melian n'était plus mais Morgoth Bauglir était encore là et ses créatures avec lui. Les forges furent remises en route et la fumée ne s'arrêtait jamais d'en sortir. Arcs, épées, lances, armures et boucliers. Voilà tout ce qui y fut fabriqué. Adieux les colliers ! Adieux les bagues ! Il n'y avait pas assez de forgerons pour cela. L'état de guerre ne nous quittait pas.

Dior voulut attendre que la salle du trône soit remise à neuf avant de procéder à son couronnement. Ce fut-là que la cérémonie se déroula. Elle fut aussi grandiose que le court laps de temps que nous lui avions dévolue le permettait.

Le futur roi fut revêtu des habits de Thingol qui avaient échappé aux sacs et il portait ces riches étoffes avec grâce. Il passa au milieu de la haie que nous autres, nobles, avaient formé. Dior s'arrêta devant nous tous et nous salua chacun avec nos noms et des phrases sincères et individuelles. Je me rappelle avoir souri devant cela. J'avais eu peur en voyant venir cet enfant, pour moitié humain, qui avait si peu connu Doriath au temps de Thingol. Mais il me sembla alors à la hauteur de la charge que la couronne lui imposait.

Arrivé devant le trône, Dior se tint devant Galadhon. Il sourit, heureux de voir à nouveau un roi à Doriath, et dit :

-Nous sommes tous ici rassemblés pour couronner roi Dior Eluchil fils de Beren Une-Main fils de Barahir et de Lùthien Tinuviel fille d'Elu Thingol et de Melian. Doriath a connu des temps troublés mais, que les Valar nous entendent, un roi est là et le Menegroth resplendira une nouvelle fois ! Si un Elfe doit se dresser contre ce couronnement, qu'il ose le dire maintenant car après nul ne pourra contester la légitimité de Dior Eluchil.

Personne ne parla. Nous acceptions tous Dior comme suzerain. Celeborn et Galathil s'avancèrent alors vers leur père. Le premier portait un coussin où reposait la couronne de Thingol, miraculeusement sauvée du sac, et le second avait dans les bras le lourd manteau du roi. Galadhon prit l'étoffe et en vêtit Dior.

-Par ce manteau, que tous sachent que Dior Eluchil revêt les charges qu'impose la souveraineté.

-Que le roi les accepte et les assume, dîmes-nous en réponse. Dior expira lentement et hocha la tête d'acquiescement. Galadhon empoigna alors la couronne de Thingol et la leva au-dessus de sa tête. Un rayon de soleil, qui se déversait dans la salle, s'accrocha à l'or de la coiffe et elle parut briller de mille feux.

-Voici la couronne d'Elu Thingol, premier et grand roi des Sindar ! Elle revient maintenant à Dior Eluchil.

Galadhon posa alors l'objet sur la tête de Dior et clama :

-Par cette couronne, que tous comprennent la grandeur souveraine de Dior Eluchil, roi de Doriath !

Le fils d'Elmo rabattit alors son propre manteau et s'inclina bien bas devant Dior. Celeborn et Galathil l'imitèrent, tout comme le reste des Elfes présents dans la salle. Enfin nous répondîmes à la phrase de Galadhon :

-Et que cette grandeur soit longue et prospère !

C'était là les mots d'une cérémonie mais, en ce jour, nous le pensâmes vraiment. Ce souhait était celui de tous les Iathrim.

Nimloth fut faite reine juste après et Galathil resplendissait de fierté. Une fois le nouveau couple royal installé sur les trônes d'albâtre, les hérauts sonnèrent de leurs trompettes et la fête commença. Nous étions mitigés à l'idée d'en fait une mais il avait finalement paru que c'était là le meilleur moyen de montrer notre force et faire fi du passé pour avancer dans le présent.

Eyriniell me rejoignit dès que les premières notes de musique eurent commencé. Thranduil avait été laissé à une nourrice et nous avions toute la nuit pour nous. Ma dame était belle en cette soirée. Eryniell a toujours aimé danser. Ses joues étaient rougies de plaisir et ses yeux brillaient de joie. Galathil et Celeborn s'avançaient vers moi, sûrement pour me parler, mais je les ignorais et je rejoignis la piste de danse, tiré par Eryniell. J'en oubliai tout le reste, uniquement concentré sur nos pas. Bientôt mes parents m'imitèrent et vinrent nous rejoindre.

Ce fut là une belle fête.

* * *

Nous étions tous réunis dans la salle du trône. Par tous, j'entends moi-même, Galadhon, ses fils et le roi. Après les dernières morts, nous étions ce qui restait de la mesnie de Thingol. Dior me sembla plus usé que la veille de son couronnement. La royauté est un poids conséquent à porter.

-Nous devons protéger le royaume, dit le Roi, Pour cela, il nous faut consolider nos frontières.

-Ce serait là signifier à l'Ennemi notre position, le contredis-je. Dior leva un regard surpris. Il fallait dire que je ne lui avais encore jamais parlé en tête à tête. J'avançai vers la carte du royaume, étalée sur la table autour de laquelle nous nous trouvions, et je posai le doigt à différents endroits, près de la frontière mais en arrière d'au moins une lieue.

-Votre Majesté, vous avez raison en proposant des postes de garde permanent pour surveiller les frontières. Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils soient à la limite de nos terres. L'Ennemi pourrait en déduire notre force et notre emplacement central. Au contraire, si nous établissons ces postes plus loin et en ne suivant pas une ligne continue, il sera déstabilisé. De plus, en cheminant une lieue sans être attaqué rend confiant. Et la confiance ouvre la brèche fatale pour nos flèches.

Galadhon me suivit dans mon idée et proposa des points stratégiques pour ces postes de garde. Dior nous écouta et étudia tout cela avec grande application.

-Aurons-nous assez d'hommes pour cela ?, souleva-t-il, Chaque poste devra être gardé par une garnison assez conséquente pour soutenir une bataille seule. Environ cinquante Elfes.

-Et nous devons penser aux patrouilles, rappela Celeborn. Nous nous tûmes ensuite, réfléchissant à ce problème. Les Iathrim étaient un peuple important mais de nombreuses années de paix faisaient que notre armée n'était pas si imposante que cela.

-Et si, parla soudain Galathil, les patrouilles étaient composées des gardes des postes ?

Nous haussâmes tous un sourcil devant cette idée. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas été clair, Galathil entreprit de s'expliquer :

-Disons que chaque poste possède un effectif de cinquante têtes. Au début de chaque mois, la moitié de ces hommes part en patrouille pour rejoindre le prochain poste. A la moitié du mois, l'autre moitié fait de même. Ainsi nos hommes seront toujours en mouvement sans dégarnir complètement les postes de garde. Et en cas d'attaque, les renforts arriveront vite.

-On pourrait ainsi surveiller et protéger les frontières, acquiesçai-je, mais l'intérieur des terres ne serait pas surveillé. Et si un ennemi s'infiltrait ? Mais nous n'aurons jamais assez de têtes pour tout surveiller !

Je soupirai, fatigué de cette question aussi problématique. Dior regarda alors Galadhon et lui demanda :

-Sommes-nous obligés de faire surveiller l'intégralité de Doriath ?

-Tous vos sujets, votre Majesté, ne vivent pas en Menegroth.

-Mais ils peuvent venir s'y réfugier. Si nous établissons une ligne de défense autour des Milles Cavernes, le pays entier sera protégé.

-Une ligne aux frontières, murmurai-je, conquis par l'idée, et une autre devant Menegroth. Ce système pourrait fonctionner. Nous autres, Iathrim, sommes tout à fait capables d'échapper à l'Ennemi si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Mes parents furent d'accord avec moi. Dior ordonna donc que les postes de garde soient construits au plus vite puis il se tourna vers Galadhon et lui dit avec un grand respect :

-Lors de l'année où nul roi n'était sur le trône, vous avez organisé les Iathrim. Continuez ce rôle, je vous prie. Je vous nomme général en chef des armées de Doriath.

L'attention du roi revint alors sur Celeborn, Galathil et moi-même et il continua sur sa lancée :

-Celeborn, je vous charge de l'entraînement à l'épée de nos soldats, tout comme vous, Galathil, vous les formerez à l'art si poussé du tir à l'arc qui est le vôtre. Quant à vous, Oropher, vous êtes chargé de consolider notre défense : trouvez les itinéraires les plus courts, les points stratégiques les plus habiles à défendre, et toute idée qui nous aurait échappé. Et tous les deux mois, vous irez tous les trois visiter chaque poste de garde pour vous assurer de leur efficacité.

La confiance que me donna Dior me flatta sur le moment et je ressortis de la réunion avec un sourire heureux. Mais, une fois de retour à mes appartements, devant la mine inquiète et triste d'Eryniell, je crus maudire le roi. Ce travail allait me tenir éloigné de ma famille pendant de longues semaines car j'allai devoir me rendre sur le terrain pour l'évaluer. Mais je ne pouvais pas me désengager. J'avais accepté et je ne voulus pas revenir sur ma parole.

* * *

-Morgoth Bauglir semble nous avoir oubliés.

-Ou la crainte l'assaille à notre pensée.

Je me retournai vers les deux patrouilleurs d'un air énervé. Nous étions autour du foyer central de l'un des postes de garde. C'était pour eux l'heure du repos. Ils se turent en avisant ma colère et un éclat d'appréhension éclaira leurs yeux. Six mois après ma nomination, j'étais déjà connu comme quelqu'un d'attentif aux détails et qui ne manquait pas de violemment reprendre la moindre incartade.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas oublié Doriath pas plus qu'il n'a peur des Iathrim !, sifflai-je, de plus en plus agacé par leurs propos, Sans Thingol, nous apparaissons faibles. Morgoth pense qu'il n'a rien à craindre de nous. Au contraire, Gondolin focalise toutes ses forces. Il veut savoir où se trouve la cité de Turgon devenu Haut-roi des Noldor depuis Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Il veut le savoir à tout prix, au plus vite. Car il veut détruire ce bastion des Elfes qui garde encore sa grandeur malgré ses maléfices ! Il ne manquera de se rappeler de nous quand il aura atteint cet objectif.

-L'atteindra-t-il ?, s'enquit l'un des gardes. Je retins un soupir. Était-il suicidaire pour continuer de me parler après une telle remontrance ? Ou ne voyait-il pas que je bouillonnais encore de colère ? Et qu'elle n'allait pas tomber de sitôt ? Un mois ! Un mois entier depuis ma dernière visite à Eryniell et Thranduil ! Et avant cela ? Quatre mois où j'étais plus souvent à vadrouiller qu'à être aux côtés de ma chère famille.

-Seigneur Oropher ?, insista le patrouilleur, malgré la mise en garde de son confrère. Je me tournai vers lui, un tic nerveux faisant se crisper ma bouche dans un rictus effrayant. Le jeune Elfe recula. Je commençai alors à parler d'une voix froide qui envoya des frissons à mes interlocuteurs :

-Pensez-vous vraiment que Gondolin tiendra éternellement alors que toutes, je dis bien toutes, les forces et les pensées de Morgoth sont tournées vers elle ? Moi, je ne le pense pas. Dans un avenir, proche ou lointain, qu'en sais-je, Gondolin tombera. Sa chute sera grande et aussi belle qu'héroïque. Mais elle tombera. Et alors nous aurons à subir l'attention de Morgoth. Etes-vous prêts à cela ? Les Orcs se multiplieront et il faudra les combattre. Et lors de ces escarmouches, il vaudra mieux se faire tuer que capturer. Car la torture vainc le cœur le plus pur. Et si ce n'était que ces imbéciles d'Orcs ! Il y…

-Oropher ?!

La voix de Celeborn me sortit de ma tirade. Le pauvre garde était maintenant totalement terrorisé. Par mes propos ou par moi, je n'en savais rien. Passant une main encore tremblante de colère dans mes cheveux, je me forçais à me calmer. Je n'avais pas eu à la pensée de m'acharner sur le jeune Elfe.

-Allons faire un tour dehors, me proposa mon parent. Ou plutôt me l'ordonna-t-il puisqu'il me traîna hors de la pièce, que je le veuille ou non. Galathil leva un regard surpris vers nous. Il était accroupi sur une branche, arc à la main, et deux carquois ceignaient ses flancs. Il avait compris qu'un seul ne lui suffisait pas dans une bataille.

-Que vouliez-vous faire ?, me demanda alors Celeborn. Il semblait outré par mon comportement. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de bien malheureux ! A part terroriser un pauvre garde que seule la jeunesse avait fait avoir des mots naïfs. Refusant de répondre à mon parent, j'allai m'asseoir sur une autre branche.

-Je voudrais avoir une bouteille de vin, constatai-je. Celeborn enchaîna :

-Vous seriez alors peut-être plus loquace.

-Possible, murmurai-je avec une petite moue amusée. Cela faisait longtemps que nous nous n'étions pas réunis autour d'un bon cru pour parler politique. Pas depuis la mort de Thingol en fait. Nos charges respectives mangeaient tout notre temps.

Je vis Galathil rejoindre son frère et lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Il devait parler de moi vu la façon dont il me lançait des coups d'œil. Le doux Galathil s'inquiétait pour moi ! Un soupir m'échappa et je me levai dans le but de lui expliquer qu'il ne m'arrivait rien, hormis le fait que je mourrai d'envie de quitter mon poste pour aller retrouver ma belle et mon fils et de ne plus les quitter. Et que l'impossibilité de le faire me mettait les nerfs à fleurs de peau.

En vérité, je dis tout cela à voix haute, sans m'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que j'avise leurs airs surpris puis compatissant et malheureux. Oh ! Ils comprenaient parfaitement mon trouble. Eux avaient pu rester avec leur famille les quatre premiers mois depuis cette réunion avec Dior mais ils ressentaient ce déchirement depuis maintenant plus d'un mois.

-Ce calvaire prendra bientôt fin, me fit gentiment remarquer Celeborn. Mon regard se fit las et je le détrompai sans même prendre la peine d'être en colère :

-Encore deux semaines avant de retourner à Menegroth. Et après ? La fin de ce mois et encore un autre avant de devoir repartir dans ce voyage d'inspection qui nous prend le temps d'un autre mois. Et quand je serai rentré ? Il me faudra recommencer.

Le bruit d'un faucon troubla le silence qui était tombé à la fin de ma tirade. Reconnaissant l'un de mes oiseaux- du moins l'un de ceux qu'on m'avait assigné pour ma charge- je me levai pour le réceptionner.

Le contenu du message fit rejaillir ma colère. Poussant un cri de rage, je roulai en boule la missive et la jetait au feu. Le faucon voleta en crissant d'indignation mais je ne pris pas garde à lui. J'attrapai plume et parchemin et me mis à écrire furieusement. Au moment où j'allai attacher ma réponse à la patte de l'oiseau messager, Celeborn me le prit des mains et le lit. Je vis ses sourcils se froncer au fil de la lecture.

-Vous allez vraiment envoyer _ceci_ ?, me dit-il. Son ton méprisant sur le dernier mot me fit comprendre sa pensée envers le contenu de ma missive. Elle n'était guère bonne. En fait, très négative.

-Que Dior apprenne qu'il ne faut pas me pousser à bout, rétorquai-je. Galathil récupéra alors le message et le lit à son tour :

-_« Votre Majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous conseille fortement d'aller envoyer vos artisans à Morgoth pour qu'ils me laissent en paix. Je ne compte pas me déplacer moi-même car ils sont des incapables. Après quoi, vous pourrez chercher des Elfes compétents à même de construire des postes de garde aux endroits que je vous ai indiqué. Je vous assure que j'ai patrouillé sur tout le terrain et qu'ils sont les lieux les plus stratégiques. Mais vous pouvez toujours envoyer d'autres yeux aller voir. Et s'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec moi, qu'ils aillent aussi à Morgoth. Bien à vous, roi Dior. Oropher.»_

Il s'arrêta un temps après sa lecture avant de me dire avec un petit sourire en coin :

-Ce message ne rentrera même pas dans l'étui du faucon.

-Conseillez-vous que j'aille le dire moi-même au roi ?, grommelai-je, Mais je risque d'être encore moins posé.

Celeborn soupira et jeta mon message au feu. Je ne dis rien. Il était vrai que mes mots étaient trop impolis envers la royauté de Dior. Mon parent écrivit lui-même ma réponse où il indiqua à peu près la même chose que moi mais en plus…disons….civilisé. Haussant les épaules, j'allai me caler dans un coin solitaire du poste de garde et laissait mes yeux errer dans les fourrés.

Eryniell et Thranduil me manquaient affreusement.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, je n'avais pas quitté ma branche isolée. Je m'étais levé quelques instants pour aller me saisir d'un arc et d'un carquois mais n'avait adressé la parole ni à Celeborn ni à Galathil ni aux autres gardes. Et tous me laissaient tranquille. Je devinais avoir encore une tête à faire pâlir à Orc.

Je me morfondais sur l'absence de ma famille quand un craquement me fit me dresser. Il avait été si faible que j'avais été le seul à l'entendre, étant le plus éloigné dans les ramures de l'arbre. Je sifflais légèrement en direction de Galathil. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens et il comprit sans que je n'aie rien à ajouter. Je vis sa main attraper une flèche et l'encocher silencieusement. Son geste attira l'attention de son frère et bientôt la tour de garde était plongée dans la tension de l'avant-combat.

Pourtant, le chant des oiseaux continuait.

L'intrus ne pourrait se douter de notre présence. J'encochais moi-même une flèche. Un autre craquement venait de se faire entendre. J'étais dubitatif. Trop doux pour une créature de Morgoth. Trop lourd pour un animal sauvage.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand le cheval elfique sortit des broussailles. Un Elfe. Mais pas un des Iathrim. Qui alors ? Le visage de l'inconnu était camouflé sous une longue cape grise. Aucune armorie ne se voyait dans son accoutrement.

A nouveau je regardai derrière moi et demandai son avis à Galathil. Ce dernier indiqua le sol devant le cheval. J'hochai la tête. Et bandai mon arc.

Nos deux flèches s'enfoncèrent avec un bruit mat. Le cavalier sursauta et son cheval cabra en hennissant de surprise. L'intrus regarda fixement les deux hampes fichées dans le sol avant de lever les yeux vers l'arbre qui se dressait devant lui.

-Montrez-vous, intimida-t-il. Je devinai sa main posée sur la garde de son épée, cachée sous les replis de sa cape. Sans attendre, je sautai de ma branche et atterrissais souplement devant le cheval. Deux coups de vent m'apprirent que Galathil et Celeborn avaient fait de même. Nous avions tous nos flèches encochées.

-Qu'est-ce donc que cela, Iathrim ?, gronda l'inconnu avec une arrogance qui m'hérissa, Vous levez les armes envers vos alliés ?

-Qui nous dit que vous êtes un allié ?, lui renvoya Celeborn, tout en abaissant son arc. Galathil eut du mal à en faire de même. Quant à moi, bien que je remette l'arc dans mon dos, mes mains se posèrent sur les pommeaux de mes sabres jumeaux. L'inconnu parut plisser les yeux mais daigna enlever sa capuche, libérant un visage noble encadré par de longues mèches brunes.

-Un Noldo, soufflai-je en me détendant légèrement. Après tout, Galadriel n'était-elle pas fille de Finarfin lui-même fils du grand roi des Noldor, Finwë ? Mais, en y repensant, Finwë avait eu d'autres fils. Et si je me fiais à la maison de Finarfin, celle de Fingolfin m'était inconnue et celle de Fëanor était loin d'être associée à de belles pensées.

-Qui êtes-vous pour rentrer dans Doriath ?, questionna Celeborn. Je sentis le Noldo se raidir. Nous ne nous étions pas présentés. Il devait commencer à se lasser de notre méfiance.

-Ou plutôt, le coupai-je alors qu'il allait parler, dites-vous à quelle mesnie vous appartenez.

Je sentis Celeborn me fusiller du regard. Tout comme le Noldo. Sa voix se fit sèche et mordante.

-Je suis de la mesnie de Maedhros. Maintenant laissez-moi passer. Je dois parler à votre roi !

-Et pas à de simples gardes-frontières ?, lui lançai-je d'un ton amusé sans prendre la peine de même faire mine de me décaler. Quel piètre ambassadeur pour ne pas reconnaître la mesnie du Roi de Doriath.

-De la mesnie du Roi ?, l'entendis-je répéter tout en nous détaillant plus longuement du regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain quand il les reposa sur Celeborn.

-Vous êtes Celeborn Galadhonion, le mari de la Dame Galadriel Finarfiniell.

-Parfaitement, répéta mon parent avant de nous présenter : Et voici mon frère Galathil et notre parent, Oropher.

Le Noldo se tassa légèrement sur le dos de son cheval. Il pensait sûrement pouvoir passer rapidement les frontières et arriver au plus vite au Menegroth. Sa venue de me disait rien qui vaille. Je ne ressentais que de l'animosité envers lui. Que nous voulait Maedhros ? Non. Les Fëanorian. Il était sûr que cette action avait été décidée par les sept fils de Fëanor. Et envoyer un homme de la mesnie de Maedhros au lieu d'une de celles des autres frères montrait ce regroupement. Maedhros avait plus de poids, plus de légitimité, plus de chance d'être reçu.

Me retournant vers Celeborn, je lui parlais rapidement en doriathrin, notre langue que le Noldo ne pouvait comprendre.

_-Chassons-le. Il n'arrivera rien de bon venant des Fëanorian._

_-Nous risquons de déclencher leur rancune,_ me murmura en retour mon parent.

Il voulait aussi le chasser. Les mots de Celegorm et Curufin n'avaient jamais déserté les esprits des membres de la maison de Thingol. Qu'importe le nom du Roi, les deux frères n'avaient-ils pas juré malheur pour lui ?

_-Dior porte un Silmaril_, continuai-je. En effet, un soir d'automne, un Elfe Vert était venu avec un coffre où reposait le trésor. Nous avions tous compris que Beren et Lùthein étaient morts. Certains dirent même que le Silmaril avait hâté leur mort, consumant le temps imparti à Lùthien. Dior l'avait mis à son cou et était apparu à tous comme le plus bel enfant du monde, des Eldar, des Edain et des Maiar. _Et lui, _repris-je en ayant un coup de tête vers le Noldo_, il porte le message de ceux ayant le fardeau d'un Serment trop terrible pour être répété. _

_-Alors leur rancune viendra à nous qu'on le laisse rentrer ou non. Restons poli et civilisé. _

Nous nous retournâmes vers le Noldo qui avait déclenché le débat. Il ne nous regardait en dérobée, préférant garder un œil sur Galathil qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

-Les Iathrim ont-ils l'habitude de parler en une langue que leur invité ne comprend pas ?, nous demanda-t-il d'une voix fraîche et courroucée. Je le regardai directement dans les yeux et un frisson le prit devant mes yeux coléreux.

-Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de si vous étiez un invité ou un prisonnier. Que nous veulent les Fëanorian ?

-Je n'ai pas à parler de ça avec un simple garde !

-Je ne suis pas un simple garde !

Je commençai à m'échauffer. Bientôt je craquerai comme avec le jeune Elfe. Tentant de me calmer, je respirai doucement et repris, d'une voix terrible certes, mais d'une voix basse :

-Je suis Oropher. J'ai servi Thingol pendant de longues années. Je sers maintenant le Roi Dior. Il m'a chargé de la consolidation des défenses de Doriath. Annoncez maintenant la raison de votre venue ! Vous n'irez pas plus loin et votre message non plus si vous ne vous décidez pas maintenant !

Il avait fallu que je m'énerve sur la fin. Le cheval du Noldo recula en piaffant et son cavalier me jeta un regard froid. La tension s'était abattue sur nous comme une lourde chape. Mais je ne m'en faisais pas. Le silence de Celeborn et de Galathil m'apprenait qu'ils soutenaient mes propos, même si j'avais décidé seul. Le refus du Noldo et son arrogance avaient eu raison de la volonté de politesse de Celeborn.

-Bien, Iathrim, finit-il par dire et nous nous sommes tendus en sentant le mépris qui suintait de sa voix, je vous vous répondre. Voici ce que mon maître, le grand Maedhros Fëanorion, demande à Dior Eluchil, Roi de Doriath : _« Un Silmaril est en votre possession, Roi des grandes forêts de Doriath. Mais il ne peut rester entre vos mains. Les Silmarils furent forgés par Fëanor et c'est en sa qualité de fils que nous le réclamons, nous les sept fils de Fëanor. Nous attendons une réponse favorable dans les semaines à venir et sommes à votre disposition pour fixer le point de rencontre. Bien à vous, Maedhros Fëanorion. »_

Nous nous étions figés à l'écoute de son message. Alors les Fëanorian s'étaient souvenus du Silmaril de Beren. Celeborn s'avança d'un pas tandis que le Noldo finissait :

-Il me faut une réponse.

-Partez, siffla mon parent en se posant devant le cheval. Le Noldo renifla dédaigneusement mais ne put soutenir longtemps le regard de Celeborn. Il fit sèchement demi-tour et repartit au galop.

L'année 506 PA commençait à peine.

* * *

Le Roi se leva d'un bond de son trône et fit quelques pas dans la salle. Dior était furieux. Nous venions de lui rapporter les propos du messager Noldo. Le Silmaril brillait de mille feux à son cou. Sa beauté attisait les convoitises.

-Quelle suffisance !

Les mots claquèrent dans l'air assez soudainement pour me faire sursauter par leur force. Galathil eut la même réaction mais seul un éclat dans les yeux montra la trouble de Celeborn.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, sire ?, questionna-t-il. Dior s'arrêta et tourna vers nous un visage fermé où s'exprimait une vive colère. Par ses sourcils froncés. Par sa bouche pincée. Par ses yeux assombris. Tout en lui clamait un Roi sûr de sa puissance et qui avait été bafoué.

Je me redressai et lui dis :

-Quelle est votre décision, Votre Majesté ?

Je n'eus pas besoin de continuer. Toute notre attitude criait les mots non prononcés mais tellement présents. _Quelle qu'elle soit, nous vous suivrons._

-Je ne rendrai pas le Silmaril, clama Dior d'un ton ferme, Pas alors que mon père a bravé la mort et les ténèbres pour l'avoir. Pas alors que Thingol a été tué pour son vol. Ce Silmaril appartient à Doriath, les Fëanorian n'ont plus rien à voir avec lui. Rien ne sera répondu au message.

Nous nous inclinâmes devant lui et il nous donna congé. Ce fut avec un certain empressement que j'obtempérai à cet ordre. A notre retour, nous nous étions directement dirigés vers la salle du trône pour parler du messager avec le Roi. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, maintenant que mes obligations étaient finies.

Retrouver Eryniell. Retrouver Thranduil.

J'en vins presque à courir dans les couloirs du Menegroth. Je bousculai plus d'un Elfe sur mon passage mais n'en eus cure. Tout ce qui m'importait était de me retrouver devant la porte de mes appartements. Au plus vite.

Enfin, elle fut là. La vieille porte de chêne. Je la poussai sans même ralentir. Dès que je fus rentré, ma voix me trahit :

-Eryniell !

Ce fut un appel puissant que ce cri. J'en fus moi-même surpris. Mon manque ne m'était pas apparu aussi fort. Heureusement, la porte se ferma sur moi et je fus dans mon domaine, là où je pouvais me lâcher sans craindre pour ma réputation.

Eryniell accourut alors vers moi. Elle était pâle et nerveuse. Je me rendis compte l'avoir inquiétée avec mon appel presque désespéré. Riant de ma propre bêtise, je l'attrapai par la taille et la fis tourner. Son visage prit un air stupéfait.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Oropher ?, me demanda-t-elle sans arriver à cacher ce bout d'inquiétude qui refusait de partir. Je lui offris un grand sourire et murmurai :

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir, dame si chère à mon cœur.

Enfin apaisée, elle rit avec moi avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Où est Thranduil ?, m'enquerrai-je.

-Il dort ou plutôt le faisait-il avant votre entrée pour le moins fracassante.

J'eus une moue contrite et voulus la contourner pour aller voir mon fils. Mais une main autoritaire s'abattit sur mon torse et me repoussa. Elle se tint alors devant moi, les bras croisés, dans une attitude négative.

-Pas dans cet appareillage, mon sire.

Je la regardai avec de grands yeux avant de me fixer. Certes, j'étais sale du voyage mais tout de même ! Je voulais voir mon fils.

-Vos armes, m'indiqua-t-elle alors. Souriant à nouveau, j'entrepris de défaire les boucles de ma ceinture et posai Carchivor et Gampmith sur une table. Mon arc, mon carquois et mes dagues allèrent bientôt les rejoindre. Je me tournai ensuite vers Eryniell et lui demandai :

-Puis-je y aller maintenant ?

-Je pense que oui, me fit-elle avec un petit air taquin. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et m'engouffrai dans le couloir menant à notre chambre où dormait encore Thranduil. Il était bien réveillé et ses deux immenses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi dès que j'entrai. J'eus le plaisir de le voir me reconnaître. Les yeux brillant de joie, tendant les mains vers moi et gigotant dans tous les sens, il me demandait de le prendre dans mes bras. Ce que je fis aussitôt.

-Bonsoir petite merveille, lui adressai-je en le calant dans mes bras. Il me gazouilla quelque chose mais je n'y compris rien. Enfin, sauf un petit mot. Un petit mot qui eut plus d'impact qu'un long discours. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler que l'étincelle de bonheur que ce mot provoqua ne se serait pas éteinte.

Ce que Thranduil répétait en boucle était ce simple mot. _Ada._

* * *

Mon comportement dans le couloir fit le tour du Menegroth, déclenchant les moqueries amicales de mes proches. Étrangement, cela me fit plaisir. Galathil ne m'avait pas taquiné depuis la naissance de Thranduil. J'étais heureux de le voir à nouveau si plein de gaieté. Mais une ombre continuait d'obscurcir ses yeux et lui faisait avoir un comportement de bête traquée, même dans les Milles Cavernes.

Mon manque de retenue finit par remonter aux oreilles du Roi et il nous accorda plusieurs mois de vacances. Il avait reconnu nous avoir trop utilisés dernièrement. Nous fument alors contradictoires en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, que nous voulions accomplir les tâches qu'il nous donnait. Il nous dit que la situation n'était plus assez pressée pour solliciter notre entière et totale contribution. Nous avons alors arrêtés de discuter et avons profité de ces mois de répit.

A mon grand bonheur, Thranduil grandissait sans sembler subir le poids des ombres qui avaient entaché Doriath ces dernières années. J'eus droit à être appelé « ada » à longueur de journée mais cela ne me lassa jamais. Bientôt, Thranduil fit subir le même sort à Eryniell et nos appartements résonnaient de ses appels. Il apprit aussi vite à marcher et j'en fus plus d'une fois réduit à lui courir après puisqu'il s'enfuyait dès qu'il devait faire une chose qui ne lui convenait pas. Il avait déjà les idées bien arrêtées.

Pendant l'année qui suivit, nous nous appliquions à lui apprendre à parler, autant le doriathrin mais aussi le sindarin et le langage commun. Je sentais que cela était nécessaire, maintenant que l'Anneau de Melian était tombé et nous avait ouvert au monde extérieur. Heureusement Thranduil fut bon élève et réussit sans trop de difficulté à apprendre un même mot en trois langues différentes.

Peut-être le fut-il trop. Je le surpris plus d'une fois à écouter en douce des discutions politiques que j'eus avec Celeborn et Galathil. Ce qui mena à une scène qui me fait aujourd'hui rire. Je lui racontai une histoire où une princesse Elfe se faisait enlever par un méchant dragon. Il m'arrêta alors et se mit à bouder, disant qu'il en avait assez que le méchant soit toujours un dragon.

-Alors que veux-tu comme méchant ?, lui demandai-je en me retenant de sourire. Thranduil était assez susceptible pour me bouder définitivement pour la soirée s'il pensait que je rirais de lui. Et il refuserait de dormir sans avoir eu son histoire, de sa nana cette fois.

-Un Noldo, m'avait-il alors répondu. Sur le coup, je perdis toute envie de sourire et il me regarda d'un air inquiet en avisant mon air soudain fermé.

-Pourquoi un Noldo ?, m'enquis-je, voulant creuser l'affaire avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Ada parle des Noldor comme des méchants, me répondit-il avec la candeur des enfants. J'ouvris grands les yeux. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse autant comprendre mes conversations avec mes parents. Conversations qui tournaient à cette époque autour du Silmaril et des Fëanorian. Je sentis que je devais faire quelque chose à ce sujet avant que Thranduil ne prenne pour acquis qu'un Noldo ne valait pas mieux qu'un Orc.

-Et la Dame Galadriel, lui dis-je, elle est méchante ?

Ce fut au tour de Thranduil d'ouvrir grands les yeux. Il se tortilla dans sa couette, semblant perdu dans son raisonnement.

-Non, finit-il par lâcher.

-Donc tu vois que tous les Noldor ne sont pas méchants. Il y en a juste qui ont de mauvaises pensées à notre encontre.

Thranduil acquiesça mais ne démorda pas de son idée première. Il voulait « un Noldo avec de mauvaises pensées » comme méchant dans son histoire. Je n'eus pas le cœur de le lui refuser.

Ainsi passa une année, nous menant bien vite à l'hiver 507 PA.

Qu'il fut froid cet hiver ! Et précoce à commencer. L'automne en fut presque mangé par lui, déjà finit alors que le mois de novembre commençait à peine. Doriath tomba dans un silence morose et plus d'un Iathrim eut un mauvais pressentiment. Mais nous n'avions jamais imaginé, sauf lors de cauchemars trop terribles pour nous sembler probables, l'horreur qui allait déchirer une ultime fois les bois de Doriath et les couloirs des Milles Cavernes.

Cela commença par des rapports troublants. Plusieurs postes de gardes ramenaient la nouvelle d'une chape nouvelle recouvrant la forêt. Non pas une chape ténébreuse comme lorsque les créatures de Morgoth vont en guerre. Mais de toute évidence une chape de malveillance. Nous nous sommes mis sur nos gardes mais n'avons pas pensé à la guerre et les armées ne se sont pas rassemblées.

Je me rappelle que j'étais en compagnie d'Eryniell et de Thranduil quand Celeborn et Galathil déboulèrent dans notre suite, sans même prendre la peine de frapper. J'eus une terrible réminiscence de l'annonce de la mort de Thingol, faite dans de pareilles circonstances, et je me levai pour leur faire face sans dire mot. Ils étaient tous deux blancs, en armes et recouverts de leurs armures.

-Les armées des Feänorian sont à nos portes. En vérité, ils les ont déjà percées, me dit alors Celeborn, libérant sur ma tête une cascade d'eau glacée qui me tétanisa sur place.

Quel malheur venait encore de nous frapper ?

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Reviews? :3


End file.
